Una vez durante una Luna azul
by AzureCinders
Summary: Es la pasión de la música en el escenario y Luna Loud se asegurará de que sea inolvidable.
1. Una vez durante una Luna azul

Una vez durante una luna azul.

El frío de octubre cubría la tarde que comenzaba a desplegar su manto anaranjado en el horizonte. Algunas hojas eran levantadas haciendo rizos en el aire para descender lentamente sobre el pavimento de la avenida Franklin.

La casa en el 1216 donde el alboroto de trece personas se podía escuchar todo el año, se encontraba casi completamente en silencio... salvo por el sonido de vigas rechinar y dos personas cuya conversación se entrecortaba por lo pesado de su respiración.

-Luna… ya casi estoy en mi límite.- dijo el único hijo de la familia Loud: Lincoln, quien sudaba y se esforzaba por hablar.

-Hermanito, solo un poco más y terminaremos.- le respondió su hermana intentando normalizar su respiración.

Ambos sudaban copiosamente, Luna mordía su labio inferior mientras que Lincoln daba un último empujón. El esfuerzo llego a su clímax, y ambos quedaron rendidos en el suelo de la casa uno sobre otro.

-Ha sido genial hermano.- decía Luna moviéndose un poco de su lado y continuó. - ¡Sin ti jamás hubiera podido cargar los amplificadores, la batería, las guitarras, el bajo, las baquetas, los cables y mi nuevo sistema de luces marca Mick Swagger!

-No hay… problema- respondió Lincoln dando un enorme respiro, pues habían pasado la última hora moviendo todos los instrumentos musicales, así como algunas cajas que serían utilizadas más tarde a la planta baja.

-¿Hay que esperar por Vanzilla y Lori?- preguntó Lincoln limpiando el sudor de su frente.

-La princesa Lori estará usando su carroza personal todo el día. Esperamos a Chunk.- Luna trataba de ocultar su ansiedad, pero el solo pensar en que se dirigía a una batalla de bandas la emocionaba demasiado.

-Ahora.- Dijo Lincoln sacando un pequeño papel de los bolsillos de su pantalón, el cual desdobló.

-Instrumentos, listos, equipo adicional, listos, mentas, listas, transporte, pendiente, hermanas, nos alcanzan en el auditorio junto con mamá y papá, Luna…- Lincoln Miró a su hermana quien ajustaba las cuerdas de su guitarra por quinceava vez.

-¿Lista?- preguntó Lincoln, pero la joven le ignoró. Despacio Lincoln puso su mano sobre la de ella. –Luna pareces más nerviosa de lo habitual.- El suave toque y la voz la sacaron de su trance.

-Si… es que… pues… si.- respondió titubeante. –Pero jamás has estado así antes de un concierto. Digo te emocionas de más y eso, pero nunca te había visto así.- Dijo Lincoln mirándole a los ojos.

-Bien chico, la razón de estar tan nerviosa es que esta vez hay un buen premio al ganador… ¡Mil quinientos dólares, y además, vendrán muchas personas de Royal Woods que podrían estar interesados en la banda!- Dijo Luna revolviendo el pelo de su hermano menor y sonriendo. De pronto, el sonido de la canción _Iron Man_ a todo volumen invadió el jardín Loud siendo la fuente una camioneta con la mitad superior color negro y la inferior plateada. 

-¡Hola amor!- gritó desdé el asiento del conductor el corpulento amigo de Luna, Chunk, tratando de ganarle sin mucho éxito a la canción que salía del estéreo así que bajó un poco el volumen.

-¡Qué bueno que llegaste Chunk, un par de manos extras nos ayudaran para llevar todo esto!- dijo la joven sonriente y cargando una de las guitarras.  
-¡Yo también vine!- dijo una voz detrás de Chunk y saliendo detrás de él, apareció una chica con una chaqueta color berenjena, botas blancas y un enorme mechón púrpura que contrastaba con su pelo negro.

-¡Tabby!- gritó Lincoln entusiasmado por saludarla de nuevo.  
-¡Es bueno verte de nuevo! - respondió Tabby mientras tomaba otra guitarra.

-¿Eres parte de la banda de Luna?- preguntó Lincoln ayudando a Chunk con el equipo de luces marca Mick Swagger.  
-¡Sí! Bueno, no solo yo, Chunk también lo es y hoy vamos a rockear con todo- respondió ella fingiendo tocar las cuerdas de la guitarra.  
-¡Somos Silver Star!- Dijo Luna levantando su mano al cielo y agitando la cabeza de arriba abajo. – El nombre se le ocurrío a Tabby y Chunk pintó la camioneta para que nuestra banda tuviera un vehículo oficial!-.

Chunk abrió la puerta de atrás de la camioneta mostrando los interiores con un nuevo acabado negro y con las paredes llenas de calcomanías, mensajes escritos con marcador y algunos grafiti. Las luces habían sido substituidas por dos series led en color blanco y azul; la parte de atrás había perdido un asiento para dar espacio a mas instrumentos musicales. Lincoln imaginaba lo genial que se vería vanzilla con los interiores decorados con calcomanías de Ace Savvy o de Muscle Fish, pero sabía también que deberían compartir espacio con algunas otras cosas como mocos de Lana, poemas de Lucy escritos en marcador negro, sin tomar en cuenta recortes de revistas de moda, deportes y otras cosas más.

Al terminar de subir todos los instrumentos, Lincoln y Tabby subieron a la parte media de la camioneta por una puerta deslizable mientras que Luna y Chunk tomaban asiento al frente. Empezaba a oscurecer y la camioneta comenzó a moverse hacia el centro comunitario Royal Woods.

Después de pasar algunas calles, la avenida Franklin se dividía en dos, del lado izquierdo la calle seguía derecho hasta una glorieta donde al final se encontraba el centro comunitario, un edificio en forma de cubo color beige, con canchas de baloncesto por fuera y por dentro algunas salas donde se impartían cursos y más al fondo el auditorio donde Luna y su banda se presentarían.

Al llegar al sitio, Chunk aparcó la camioneta junto a un vehículo viejo que parecería caerse a pedazos en cualquier momento y que Luna y Lincoln conocían muy bien.

Luna volteó hacia Lincoln -Hermanito, ve con mamá, papá y las demás, Tabby, Chunk y yo podemos bajar las cosas de la camioneta.- Sintiéndose en una misión súper secreta, Lincoln bajó de la camioneta y entró corriendo al centro comunitario.

Luna, Tabby y Chunk bajaron unos segundos después pero antes de comenzar a bajar el equipo, miraron el centro comunitario imaginándolo como el más imponente escenario, un escenario que les pertenecería a ellos por unos instantes para hacer al mundo rockear.


	2. ¿Has visto la lluvia caer?

Capítulo 2. ¿Has visto la lluvia caer?

El auditorio sonaba con acordes desafinados, solos de batería interrumpidos por cantos guturales, arias incomprensibles en latín y algunas notas de canciones conocidas. Para el oído inexperto era solo cacofonía, para Luna Loud, era una canción de perfecto tempo y ritmo. Los tres miembros de Silver Stars habían terminado de bajar todo el equipo que iban a necesitar y ahora solo debían confirmar su participación y esperar a que se les asignara un turno.

-Yo me quedaré cuidando los instrumentos chica. Ustedes dos vayan a registrarnos.- dijo Chunk secando un poco el sudor que resbalaba por su nuca con un pañuelo.

-¡Claro que si amigo!- respondieron Luna y Tabby al unísono y corrieron hacia la mesa de jueces.

El jurado de esa noche, sería conformado por un representante del centro comercial de Royal Woods, uno de los profesores del centro comunitario y el dueño de la gasolinera local, Flip.

-¡Somos Siver Stars!- gritó Luna acercándose a la mesa y sobresaltando a los tres jueces. Flip lentamente revisó una lista de nombres de bandas inscritas sin mucho ánimo hasta que encontró el nombre correcto.

Murmurando a sí mismo detalles como: caducado y departamento de sanidad, alcanzó una caja donde procedió a sacar una pelota con un brillante número nueve. –Son el penúltimo grupo de la noche… aunque podríamos arreglarnos el primer…- La frase no terminó, ya que Luna corrió de regreso con Chunk lo más rápido que pudo.

-Bien chicos ¿Recuerdan lo que planeamos para esta noche?- dijo Luna juntando a su equipo al centro. – "Una bolsa plástica atrapada en la alcantarilla de la vida" y después "Transformada"- dijo Tabby levantando los brazos y agitándolos rápidamente al aire hasta que unas pequeñas manos le cubrieron los ojos.

-¿Adivina quién es?- dijo la voz gritando para superar los ruidos de las otras bandas.

-¡Liam!- Tabby volteó y abrazó al chico pelirrojo quien llevaba una chaqueta y pantalones de mezclilla negros a diferencia de su atuendo normal.  
–¡Te esperaba, Lincoln me dijo que buscara al sujeto grande o a Luna y que seguramente estarías ahí!- respondió el chico separándose un poco de su abrazo. -¡Seremos los novenos en tocar!- comentó Tabby tomando la mano de Liam agitándola en el aire con la de ella.

Las luces del auditorio comenzaron a atenuarse poco a poco, seguidos de un mensaje que resonó más que aquellos instrumentos y voces. -¡Tomen sus asientos por que la batalla de las bandas está por comenzar!-

Liam le dirigió una sonrisa a todo el grupo. –Es hora. ¡Rómpanse una pierna!- dijo alejándose de los tres y perdiéndose en la multitud que empezaba a ocupar sus asientos.  
–Tu novio es muy lindo al venir a darte suerte- dijo Luna dando unos pequeños golpecitos en el costado de Tabby.

-¡No es¡… bueno fue a mi casa y me ayudo a reforzar los paneles contra el ruido… pero no es… es lindo y le gusta el rock… y el día del… y vino por qué lo invité… – respondió ella tratando de ocultar sus rojas mejillas con las manos y Luna continuó.

–¡Deberías dedicarle una canción chica!- Tabby no podía pensar bien ni responderle a Luna; sentía un hormigueo en las mejillas y las rodillas y los puños le temblaban.

-¡Luna deja de ponerme más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy!- gritó Tabby dando un pequeño empujón a Luna. -¡Chica solo es una broma!- se defendió ella con un tono molesto.

Chunk lentamente tomo del hombro a cada una de sus compañeras. –Escuchen ustedes dos, sé que están tensas por la competencia de hoy, pero recordemos las palabras del gran Mick Swagger: No se trata de ser el mejor tocando rock and roll, se trata de divertirse y para mí, más que el premio, tocar con ustedes dos es muy divertido y deja de serlo cuando ustedes pelean. Ambas chicas intercambiaron miradas y una sonrisita vergonzosa.  
–Lo siento.- se dijeron la una a la otra.

-¡El centro comunitario de Royal Woods, en colaboración con el centro comercial Royal Woods y Flip's comida y combustible presentan la batalla de las bandas de Royal Woods, nuestros primeros concursantes son Hobgoblin!-.  
Luna y sus compañeros miraron las luces apagarse siendo las del escenario las únicas que iluminaban el lugar. Comenzó con unas baquetas chocando contra la batería, seguida de un ritmo de pandereta, las cuerdas de una guitarra continuaron con el ritmo y poco a poco las palmas del grupo hicieron retumbar el auditorio. Una chica vestida con una playera de leopardo y pantalones de piel negros se acercó al frente cantando –"Life… Life is life"- para después apuntar el micrófono al público quien a todo pulmón respondió con la frase –na, na, na, na, na-. La batalla empezaba encendiendo el escenario y ninguna banda estaría dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer.

La adolescente estaba fascinada. Hobgoblin no tenía una canción propia, pero había interpretado dos clásicos que encendieron al público, la segunda banda, Café Moca, tenía dos violines y un bajo además de un teclado y una guitarra eléctrica; S.A.W. tenía una cantante que dejó el micrófono unos momentos para dar una impresionante presentación de baile ya que el género de su banda era electro swing.

-¡Estos chicos son geniales!- se dijo a si misma Luna mientras aplaudía al final de la presentación de Death Metal de la banda AC!D/D!CE.  
A pesar de que el dinero del premio le serviría muy bien para comprar una guitarra Gibson Les Paul matizada color uva, no podía evitar el desear correr hacia el escenario con cada una de las bandas y al final tocar todos juntos en un final tan épico que podría demoler el edificio completo con solo el poder del sonido y de los escombros ver a su familia levantarse como si nada gritando a todo pulmón ¡Luna, Luna, Luna!  
-¡Luna! ¡Houston a la LUNA!- la joven salió de su fantasía cuando Tabby la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió. -¡Nos toca!- y sonriendo se dirigió a conectar su equipo.

Entre el público, los Loud estaban impacientes por ver a Luna.  
–Literalmente no podré enviarte textos o mensajes de voz Bobby osito bu-bu, es el turno de Luna.- dijo la Loud mayor aprovechando el poco tiempo en el que la banda se preparaba para mandar un mensaje de voz a su novio.  
-¡Luna les va a patear el trasero a todos esos amateurs y traerá a casa el oro! … o lo que sea que se gane aquí.- decía Lynn arrojando puñetazos al aire. -¿Oro, Luna va a trabajar como minera?- respondió la hermana mayor de Luna, Leni, confundida y buscando alrededor palas y túneles en el auditorio.  
-Suspiro. Luna arregló la canción que escribí. Me hubiera gustado que hubiese respetado las partes más oscuras- finalizo Lucy acomodándose en su asiento.

-¡Esto será asombroso, espero que ganen!- dijo Lincoln mirando a su pequeña hermana Lisa, quién llevaba unos audífonos modificados.  
–Ciertamente. Después de analizar a las otras bandas, Luna y su grupo tienen una ventaja del setenta y cinco punto cuarenta y nueve por ciento de ganar. ¿Hay otra variable que deba saber hermano mayor?-

Lincoln se llevó su dedo al mentón y lo rascó recordando. –Bueno, Luna trajo su sistema de luces marca Mick Swagger.-  
Lisa miró horrorizada a su hermano mayor. -…El… el …- Lisa se llevó sus manos a las mejillas.  
-¿Qué pasa Lisa?- preguntó consternado.  
–Las luces… no están calibradas.- respondió nerviosa.  
-¡Lincoln tienes que llevarme al escenario!- gritó Lisa tomando a su hermano por el cuello de su anaranjada camisa.

Abriéndose camino entre la muchedumbre, Lincoln y Lisa luchaban por llegar al escenario, más está última, por su complexión le costaba mucho más trabajo moverse sin ser empujada. El ver que su pequeña hermana le tomaba mucho tiempo moverse entre el público, Lincoln la tomó de las axilas, la levantó sobre su cabeza y la acomodó. -¡Arre Lincolnbot!- dijo Lisa apuntando al escenario mientras Luna aparecía en él.

El arreglo de la canción de Lucy, le había resultado a Luna en una tonada mucho menos melancólica pero mucho más dinámica lo que permitió a Luna correr de un lado al otro del escenario para finalizar con un derrape y un acorde al mismo tiempo. El resultado fue un público que se levantó de sus asientos aplaudiendo y esperando un bis; Luna sentía las rodillas ardiendo pero, la emoción de su noche podía hacer que el dolor más agudo fuese insignificante.

Era hora de usar el arma secreta: El set de Luces marca Mick Swagger. A Luna le había costado cuatro mesadas enteras en poder comprar uno, pero el aparato valía cada centavo, ya que podía programarse un espectáculo luminoso comparable a uno profesional. Chunk, Luna y Tabby habían practicado con el tiempo de la canción y con las funciones del aparato hasta la perfección.

Las luces se apagaron por completo junto con el sonido del público. –Era una noche azul cuando vio la luz…- comenzó a cantar Luna cerrando sus ojos y recordando aquel momento en que Mick Swagger la había inspirado.  
Lincoln y Lisa lograron escabullirse hasta el escenario. –Antes su vida era algo común…- continúo Luna con algunos acordes de guitarra, mientras Lisa llegaba al aparato.  
–Llegó a la función sola y en confusión…- Tabby comenzó a tocar el bajo acompañando a la canción.

Lisa había logrado abrir el compartimiento trasero del aparato y buscaba frenéticamente entre los cables...  
–No tenía idea de esa… ¡Revelación!- Cantó Luna con Chunk y Tabby tocando la batería y el bajo al ritmo de la canción de Mick Swagger junto con las luces brillando con toda su intensidad dejando a Lisa cegada unos instantes.

Chunk, Tabby y Luna podían ver los destellos de luz detrás de ellos lo que los motivaba a darlo todo esa noche. Entre la música y la luz, pronto Luna sintió calor… no el calor que venía de su estómago por la ansiedad o el ardor de las rodillas, un calor peligroso. Dando un vistazo rápido, un trozo del telón se encontraba cerca de sus piernas ardiendo, instintivamente miró al techo del escenario donde el telón tenía unas manchitas anaranjadas que se esparcían rápidamente.

-¡Fuego!- gritó un chico del público. Las pequeñas manchas anaranjadas estaban por todo el telón y la música de Luna fue completamente interrumpida por una alarma contra incendios y el caos de la gente queriendosalir.  
Detectores de humo dejaron caer una lluvia que apagó lo que quedaba del telón. Luna miraba a la gente correr de lado a lado, más específicamente un punto en el escenario donde había diez personas que importaban más que cualquier concierto… salvo que faltaban dos.

Desesperada, Luna corrió detrás del escenario para comenzar la búsqueda, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a los dos faltantes y a uno de ellos con sus manos dentro del set de luces de marca Mick Swagger.


	3. Todo el mundo te lastima algunas veces

Capítulo 3. Todo el mundo te lastima algunas veces.

Una pequeña capa de agua cubría el auditorio. Solo las luces de emergencia estaban encendidas y los músicos hacían lo posible por mantener secos sus instrumentos. Luna, Chunk y Tabby se encontraban con el resto de la familia Loud y uno de los jueces.

-Lisa Loud. Explícame lento y en español. ¿Porqué tenías tus manos dentro de mi set de luces?- Luna cubría su cara con su mano tratando de mantener toda la compostura posible en ese momento.

-Para calibrar los láser. – Respondió Lisa limpiando sus anteojos.

-¿Calibrar? ¿De que rayos estás hablando?- Luna miraba extrañada a su hermana menor.

-Cuando adquiriste la máquina y nos mostraste de lo que era capaz, noté ciertas fallas en su rendimiento. Anteayer te pregunté si querías que tu espectáculo de luz; especialmente el de láser, fuese más llamativo, ya que, después de hacer varios cálculos, pude averiguar como mejorarlo.- Lisa revisaba si sus anteojos seguían sucios sin mirar directamente a Luna.

-¡No mientas, jamás me preguntaste eso!- exclamó Luna apuntando con el dedo hacia Lisa.

-No miento. Fue por la tarde, entré a tu habitación y estabas de espaldas, te pregunté y asentiste. Luan me vio salir.-La mirada de ambas Loud buscó la de Luan.

-Si, ella salió de la habitación. Pero ahora que recuerdo, Luna tenía sus audífonos puestos.- Luan decía, recordando la escena de su hermana menor saliendo mientras hacía anotaciones en una libreta y a la mayor tarareando una canción.

-¡No estaba asintiendo Lisa, era _headbanging_ al ritmo de una canción! ¡Sabes qué cuando llevo puestos audífonos no puedo escucharlas!- Luna hacía pequeños círculos sobre sus sienes despacio hasta detenerse de golpe.

-…Entonces el fuego…- dijo ella abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Los disparos de láser hacia el telón, causaron el fuego. Si hubiesen seguido sin calibrarse, el fuego pudo ser mucho peor.- terminó Lisa.

-¿Dices que hubo láser reales, por un aparato que fue modificado más allá de sus funciones normales?- preguntó el juez.

-Correcto.- Lisa asintió.

-El reglamento es claro Silver Stars. Ustedes podían tener apoyo visual para la competencia, así como cada una de las bandas, las únicas excepciones eran accesorios o materiales peligrosos y si lo he oído bien, ese set de luces fue modificado y es peligroso. Quedan oficialmente expulsados de la batalla de bandas del centro comunitario de Royal Woods.- El juez tachó el nombre de la banda y se alejó caminado hacía las últimos músicos quienes no habían sido capaces de tocar.

Luna dio un suspiro hondo acercándose lentamente a Lisa. La pequeña Loud comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Sabes hermanita? Hoy era un día importante y estábamos muy nerviosos. No por el dinero del premio, o por impresionar jueces.-Luna se acercaba tratando de forzar una sonrisa de su rostro.

\- Sería nuestra primera presentación como una banda, tenía que ser divertido. Pero…- Luna tocó a Lisa en su pecho con el dedo índice.

-Tenías que tocar mis cosas ¿Cierto?- Luna tocó de nuevo el pecho de lisa con el dedo, pero esta vez imprimiendo más fuerza.

-Pero yo… yo quería ayudar.- respondió Lisa colocando sus pequeñas manos al frente.

\- Se franca Lis. Siempre que quieres ayudarnos es solo para tu propio beneficio ¿Recuerdas la crema anti acné que inflamó la cara de Leni? ¿El barniz de uñas que duplicó el mal olor de los pies de Lori? ¿La mantequilla de maní "con súper maní" que nos enfermó a todos? Todos prototipos en tus propias palabras.- Luna continuaba acercándose a Lisa mientras esta retrocedía.

-Y pude aguantar eso. Porque siempre fue en casa, sin entrometerse en algo que sería importante para alguien más.- Luna dio un último empujón a Lisa quien se tropezó y cayó sobre su trasero.

-Pero hoy…- Luna levantó el puño.

Lisa ya había sufrido golpes de todas y cada uno de sus hermanas y hermano alguna vez, peleando por la última galleta de canela o por el control remoto, pero ahora sentía un vacío en su estómago al ver a su hermana mayor acercarse.

Fue cuestión de un instante. Lisa sintió los nudillos de Luna hincarse en su mejilla. A pesar de que había pasado antes por alguna otra hermana, esta vez no fue seguido de otro ya que Lori había logrado correr hacia ellas y sostenía con fuerza la muñeca de Luna.

-¡Se que te sientes frustrada pero, literalmente, no vale la pena sacarlo de tu sistema de esa forma!- Dijo Lori apretando, luchando por el control del puño de Luna.

La joven rockera miró de soslayo a Lori. –Tienes razón Lori.- respondió sarcástica. –No lo vales Lisa.- y de un movimiento rápido, Luna soltó su muñeca del agarre de su hermana mayor y comenzó a alejarse hacia el estacionamiento.

Los señores Loud comenzaron a caminar detrás de Luna, cuando Chunk les cortó el paso.

-Tal vez piensen que no debemos meternos. Pero Tabby y yo queremos la oportunidad de hablar con ella para tranquilizarla.- dijo el corpulento baterista.

Lori levantó a Lisa y sin pensarlo la cargó como hacía mucho tiempo no sucedía. Dentro de su mente, la pequeña Loud pensaba en todas las variables que pudieron hacer salir mal todo ese día, pequeños detalles que se sumaban al error que habría sido de Luna o de ella, tratando de no pensar más en que ocurría a su alrededor… sin embargo, sus hermanas y hermano, notaron gruesos lagrimones que escurrían debajo de sus anteojos, así como pequeños sollozos.

Mientras tanto, Luna estaba en el estacionamiento, cerca de la camioneta de Silver Stars, pateando pequeñas piedras y esperando a ver a su padre y madre aparecer para llevarla a casa y castigarla.

-¿Fue una mala noche cierto chica?- dijo una voz que tocó suavemente su hombro.

Luna volteó sobresaltada al dueño de aquella voz, y reconoció a uno de los jueces. A diferencia de Flip o del profesor del centro comunitario que los había expulsado, este se veía joven; vestía una chaqueta, pantalón y botas negras; debajo de la chaqueta una playera con la bandera británica.

-No te asustes encanto. Mi nombre es Duncan Dean, represento al centro comercial Royal Woods y buscaba a alguien que diera todo en el escenario.- continuó el chico, quien sacó una tarjeta de su chaqueta. -Tú podrías ser esa alguien…-


	4. Si quieres pasarla bien, solo llámame

Capítulo 4. Si quieres pasarla bien, solo llámame...

Luna tomo la tarjeta blanca donde figuraba el nombre Duncan Dean en dorado, un número telefónico y unas notas musicales doradas también saliendo de una pequeña guitarra negra.

-Tú… y tu banda, esa chispa en el escenario, esa emoción… es algo que esperaba ver en esta batalla, las demás no lo hicieron tan mal.- Decía aquel chico mientras caminaba alrededor de Luna.

-Bueno, la presentación terminó en desastre, gracias a una de mis hermanas…- respondió la chica tratando de no perder de vista a aquel juez.

-Eso no importa. Los desastres pueden ocurrir en cualquier momento ¿Recuerdas la pierna rota de David Grohl o a Pucker Uppenheimer cuando los labios gigantes le cayeron encima? Lograron sobrellevarlo amor.- El joven se detuvo mirando directamente a los ojos de Luna.

-¡Luna!- gritó Chunk acercándose corriendo junto con Tabby.

Tratando de recuperar el aliento, los miembros de la banda se unieron a su guitarrista y al juez, recuperando un poco el aliento.

-¡Hola chicos! Soy el representante del centro comercial de Royal Woods y juez de esta batalla de bandas. Duncan Dean.- dijo mientras entregaba dos tarjetas más a Chunk y a Tabby.

-Le decía a su guitarrista que me encantó su presentación. Y que ustedes tienen talento, podrían ser algo muy grande y yo podría ayudarlos.- El chico pasaba sus brazos por la espalda de los tres integrantes en un abrazo.

-Eres acaso un…- dijo Tabby mirando al chico con mucha ilusión.

-¿Representante?-respondió rápidamente colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Si, historia larga corta. Soy el gerente de la tienda de discos del centro comercial de Royal Woods, no es por presumir, pero gracias a unas cuantas llamadas, pude apoyar este evento y claro, fue una ganancia personal para mí también.-

Chunk miraba de reojo a la tarjeta y al joven juez. – Gracias amigo, te llamaremos.- terminó por decir.

Retrocediendo un poco Duncan hizo una pequeña mueca parecida a una molesta sonrisa.

-Claro amigo, sin problemas. Solo recuerden Silver Stars, oportunidades como esta no pasan a diario.- lanzando su mano al aire en pose de rock, Duncan se despidió dirigiéndose de nuevo al interior del edificio.

-¿Crees que podamos hablar Luna?- dijo Tabby tomando a Luna del brazo y llevándola hacia uno de los campos de baloncesto junto con Chunk.

-¿No crees que fue muy impulsivo el golpe a tu hermanita?-

-Ha sido peor Tabby. Todas nos hemos lastimado y aún las menores saben defenderse. A excepción de Lily, pero nadie se mete con ella.- respondió Luna.

\- No creo que el golpe le doliera tanto como lo que le dijiste amor.- Respondió Chunk y continuó. – Aún cuando la vimos con tus padres, parecía estar llorando.-

-Miren chicos, si van a regañarme, para eso tengo a mamá y papá…-

-No es por regañarte, es solo que dejaste que la presión acabara contigo.- interrumpió Chunk.

-¡Y no podemos permitir que le pase a un miembro de la banda!- continuó Tabby dando un pequeño golpecito a Luna en su brazo.

-A los tres nos apasiona la música, pero dejar que la presión por hacer lo que nos gusta nos agobie, solo nos hará hacer cosas de las que nos arrepentiremos después.- termino Chunk dando otro golpecito a Luna en el brazo.

-Ahora necesito de cuatro brazos extra para regresar el equipo a la camioneta y ustedes dos señoritas son las afortunadas elegidas.-

Luna cambió la pequeña sonrisa que apenas nacía de su rostro por una mueca de terror. Los instrumentos se habían quedado a la mitad del escenario sin supervisión alguna.

-¡Los instrumentos, vamos chicos!- dijo y comenzó a correr al interior del centro comunitario.

La última banda se preparaba para subir al escenario. Los instrumentos de Silver Stars así como el set de Luces marca Mick Swagger, habían quedado rezagados en una esquina, lo cual calmó a Luna. Subieron los instrumentos de nuevo a la camioneta y partieron. Chunk manejó por un camino diferente.

-Les invito una cena de rockeros… ¡Hamburguesas!- dijo Chunk y las dos chicas asintieron.

Chunk manejó diez minutos hasta un local de Hamburguesas del eructo.

-Quiero dos hamburguesas con todo, dos con extra queso y una soda grande.- dijo Chunk al aparato que servía para tomar la orden.

-Chunk, amigo no es por presionarte ni nada, pero mi toque de queda casi termina y si no llego a casa me castigarán.- dijo Tabby preocupada mientras Luna ayuda a recibir el pedido de comida.

-¡Tengo una idea chicos, así podremos cenar todos juntos!- dijo Luna procediendo a contar su plan.

Chunk condujo hasta la avenida Jefferson y aparcó la camioneta en el 1628. Tabby marcó en su celular.

-¿Mamá? Estoy aquí con los chicos, mira por la ventana.- Tabby sacó su cabeza por una de las ventanas de la camioneta, así como Luna y Chunk quienes saludaron a la madre de Tabby.

-Tus padres dijeron que tenías que estar en casa, pero no especificaron en que parte de la casa chica. – Dijo Luna mientras daba una gran mordida a su hamburguesa.

Los tres cenaron tranquilamente, salvo por las pequeñas batallas por robar patatas fritas de los otros o untar mostaza y kétchup en la cara de alguien por accidente.

Al terminar y dar un sonoro eructo por parte de los tres, Chunk tomó una pegatina que era parte del envoltorio de las hamburguesas.

-¡Yo declaro esta como la marca de la batalla de las bandas!- y sin más la pegó en el techo de la camioneta.

Tabby se levantó y se despidió de sus amigos no sin antes robarle una última patata frita a Chunk. Después de verla entrar a casa, Chunk encendió la camioneta y sintonizó la radio local.

-Buenas noches radio escuchas. Recuerden que en casa alguien los espera, majen con cuidado, yo los dejo con _Take it easy_ de The Eagles- decía la voz de la locutora.

Luna suspiraba apagando su sonrisa.

-¿No debí decir esas cosas, cierto Chunk?- dijo sin mirarlo.

-La presión saco lo peor de ti chica. Al final nos divertimos bastante, pero creo que ambas deben disculparse una con la otra.- respondió Chunk y alcanzó un viejo paquete a medio terminar de pañuelos desechables.

\- Ya casi llegamos, toma.- dijo Chunk depositando los pañuelos en la mano de Luna.

El 1216 estaba casi a obscuras. La única Luz provenía de la puerta principal y la sala.

-Me encargaré de limpiar los instrumentos chica.- dijo Chunk.

Luna se despidió de su corpulento amigo y entró a la casa mientras que el encendió la camioneta y partió al verla desaparecer por la puerta.

El señor y la señora Loud se encontraban mirando una película de acción vieja cuando Luna entró.

-Buenas noches casa Loud- dijo Luna casi susurrando.

-Buenas noches Luna L. Loud- respondió el señor Loud.

El silencio jamás había sido tan incómodo, incluso las pláticas de la tía Ruth eran más tolerables; Luna sabía que venía un castigo así como un regaño y que no lo estuviera recibiendo inmediatamente la llenaba de ansiedad.

-Golpear a tu hermana de cuatro años, no es forma de arreglar las cosas Luna.- dijo la señora Loud manteniendo una perturbadora calma.

-Lo se mamá y lo siento por eso. Yo esperaba que fuera perfecta y que nada pasaría, pero su manía de experimentar con lo que no es de ella…- Luna comenzaba a molestarse de nuevo.

-Lo sabemos, pero ella lo hizo solo para ayudarte- respondió el señor Loud y continuó.

-Luna, sabíamos también que era muy importante para ti, así que Lisa prometió no tocar tus cosas, a menos que tú le des permiso y ella confirme que en verdad le diste permiso.-

-Eso sin embargo, no te salva del castigo señorita.- sentenció la señora Loud.

-No más banda por una semana. Tendrás que decirle a Chunk y a Tabby que no pueden venir a practicar al garaje y después de la escuela vendrás directamente a casa.-

Luna asintió y subió las escaleras en silencio, doblo a la izquierda y entró al baño para lavarse la cara.

Al dirigirse a su habitación para dormir y cambiarse de ropa, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrar a Lisa en el suelo, sosteniendo en sus manos una linterna modificada que proyectaba en el techo: "Lo siento Luna, acepta mis disculpas. Lisa L."

Luna muy despacio tomó la linterna y la apagó. Cargó en sus brazos a Lisa y la llevó de nuevo a su habitación donde la arropó.

-Lo siento hermanita.- dijo besando la mejilla de Lisa y saliendo en silencio.

Luna se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su falda. Sacó la tarjeta de Duncan y marcó el número dorado en su celular; esperó unos segundos a escuchar el tono de marcado…

-Duncan Dean al habla- respondió una voz familiar.

-¿Duncan? Soy Luna, Luna Loud de Silver Stars y…- la chica dudó un momento – Estamos interesados.-

-¡Fantástico, estaré encantados de ayudarles a ti y a tu banda a volar muy alto! ¿Es esté tu número de celular? -

-Si.-

-Muy bien, me pondré en contacto contigo pronto. Has tomado una muy buena decisión Luna Loud.-


	5. Yo quiero salir, yo quiero salir

Capítulo 5: Yo quiero salir, yo quiero salir.

El sistema de emergencia de pelea de hermanas no fue necesario, pues Lisa y Luna se habían pedido disculpas y las cosas estaban como siempre en la casa Loud: Caóticas.

Al no poder salir y al tener sus instrumentos en reparación, Luna se había rezagado a ver videos de gatos por internet, practicar con sus viejos instrumentos o ayudar a sus hermanas. Cualquier cosa aliviaría el tedio del castigo. Se encontraba ayudando a Lori con una selección de baladas románticas para encontrar "su canción de pareja" con Bobby, cuando sonó su celular.

-Luna Loud, habla amigo.-dijo ella.

-¡Es el doctor D chica! Te conseguí a ti y a tu banda una pequeña presentación. Debo recordarte que aunque yo vi de lo que son capaces, la gente debe saberlo también.-respondió Duncan y continuó.

-El lugar está casi a las afueras de Royal Woods, cerca de Hazeltucky. Unos chicos de preparatoria están organizando un evento en una granja y quieren una banda de rock en vivo. Necesitas ver el lugar. Yo puedo llevarte. Dime dónde vives y pasaré por ti.-

Luna esbozo una enorme sonrisa, más pronto recordó que salir era algo fuera de sus opciones, al menos por lo que restaba de la semana.

-Lo siento chico, estoy castigada y no puedo salir, tiene que ver con el desastre de ayer…- respondió Luna un poco triste.

-Es une pena. Esto a pesar de ser pequeño, podría haberlos ayudado. Será en otra ocasión amor.-

-¡Espera Duncan! Le diré a Chunk que vaya. El puede tomar fotos y avisarme a Tabby y a mí.- La chica dijo recuperando su sonrisa.

-… ¿Chunk, el tipo grande?... bien, me comunicaré con el. Envíame su número en un mensaje de texto y yo me encargaré del resto. Espero verte pronto.- y diciendo esto Duncan colgó.

Luna rápidamente envió el mensaje de texto con el número de celular de Chunk, todo el tiempo mesmerizada por la noticia. Tanto que no notó a su hermana mayor quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima y sonreía.

-No creo que fuera un desastre del todo, conseguiste un chico.- Luna se sobresaltó al escuchar a Lori.

-¡No conseguí un chico, es un representante y nos consiguió una tocada!- respondió la joven rockera.

-Bueno, si es un representante como dices tú, entonces debe ser uno muy interesante, para dejarte mirando el celular embobada.-

-¿Cómo tú con tu osito bu bu?- dijo Luna imitando la pose de enamorada de Lori.

-La diferencia Luna, es que yo si admito que lo amo.- terminó Lori con una sonrisita traviesa.

Luna no tenía ningún argumento más, Lori y Bobby se amaban y este chico solo era un representante, además, buscar problemas con otra hermana sería empeorar su castigo así que la mejor opción era dejarlo por la paz.

Chunk llamó por la tarde.

-¡Chica, el lugar es un chiquero!- dijo al ponerse en contacto con Luna.

-¡Vamos Chunk! Seguramente van a limpiarlo para el día de la tocada. No deberías de ser tan quisquilloso.- respondió la chica Loud.

-Amor, literalmente es un chiquero, o al menos lo era. El espacio tiene buena acústica pero las paredes son de madera muy vieja y la corriente eléctrica del lugar debe ser aterrizada. ¿Estás segura de que este tipo no es un timador?- dijo Chunk un poco molesto.

Luna pensó un momento las palabras de Chunk, el sujeto era el juez y tenía al centro comercial de Royal Woods quienes lo abalaban, tenía el beneficio de la duda.

-Confío en él Chunk.- respondió Luna.

-…Esta bien chica. Por lo que me acaba de decir, nos pagarán quinientos dólares por presentarnos durante tres horas, descansos de 15 minutos y una lista de canciones que debemos tocar, comida y bebida ilimitadas. ¿Sigues estando segura?-

-Si Chunk.-

-…Y el cobrará diez por ciento, cincuenta dólares, debemos de iniciar a las cinco de la tarde ¿Aún así quieres continuar?- Chunk dio un suspiro largo y prolongado.

-¡Claro que sí!- respondió Luna.

-…De acuerdo Luna, pero una regla general para este evento en particular. Tabby y tú se quedarán conmigo todo el tiempo. Aún no confío en este sujeto.-

-¡De acuerdo Chunk!- dijo Luna entusiasmada.

-El viernes a las cinco de la tarde. ¿No sigues castigada?- sentenció Chunk.

-¡Ya me las arreglaré! Avísale a Tabby mientras pienso en una forma de reducir mi castigo-

-De acuerdo chica- y Chunk colgó.

El castigo de Luna Loud duraría la semana completa. Si tenía buena conducta, podría saltarse el fin de semana pero ella necesitaba terminar antes, el día viernes debía ser libre, así que tenía que comportarse lo mejor posible. Para evitarse flaquear, Luna decidió pedir ayuda a sus hermanas y hermano, así que espero a la noche de secretos de ese mismo domingo.

-Chicos, voy a necesitar de su ayuda.- dijo al finalizar el último chisme que incluía a Luan y una parvada de palomas.

-La banda tocará este viernes, necesito que me ayuden a convencer a mamá y papá de reducir mi castigo.-

-Suspiro. Podría invocar un espíritu que los convenza de hacer tu voluntad.- Dijo Lucy mientras sus hermanas se alejaban unos cuantos pasos de ella.

-¿Y si haces cosas buenas por ellos como el desayuno en la cama, lavas su ropa y clasificas los calcetines de papá? Y si lo haces con una cara súper tierna, es seguro que lo vas a lograr.- Lola abría los ojos como platos y pestañeaba para verse adorable.

-Podríamos cuidarte de camino a casa, ya sabes, una de nosotras acompañándote para evitar que te distraigas y decirle a papá y mamá que te comportas muy bien- dijo Leni mientras pintaba las uñas de Luan.

-¡Eso es una excelente idea! Parece que no siempre tienes aire en tu cabeza Leni- dijo Luna abrazando a su hermana mayor.

-Si hay aire en mi cabeza, hoy me esponjé el cabello un poco para probar un nuevo estilo- respondió la rubia tocando su cabeza y recordando usar la secadora de cabello toda la mañana.

El plan era simple. Cada día de la semana, Luna iría acompañada de alguna de sus hermanas o de Lincoln a la escuela y regresaría de la misma forma. Así los señores Loud podrían reconsiderar el castigo.

La semana pasó muy lentamente. Luna llegaba directamente a casa y practicaba sola las canciones que interpretaría ese viernes. Chunk tenía los instrumentos reparados y Tabby imitaba a Luna en comportarse muy bien para que sus padres aumentasen el tiempo de su toque de queda.

Llegó el jueves. Luna se paró en la cocina donde mamá y papá preparaban la cena.

-Mamá, papá. Quisiera saber chicos si… ¿Pueden levantarme el castigo?-

El señor y la señora Loud se miraron y luego miraron a Luna.

-Te has comportado esta semana. Aún en las peleas por el control remoto no participas… ¿Tú que piensas cariño?- dijo el señor Loud.

-Supongo que podremos levantarte el castigo.-respondió la señora Loud y añadió. -Tu castigo terminará el sábado cariño.-

-¿Podría ser el viernes?-dijo Luna.

-Lo siento cariño. Tendrá que ser el sábado.- remató el señor Loud.

-Ba… ba… ba…- Luna no podía articular palabras, todo el trabajo y el tedio de la semana pasada y tendría que cancelar. A su cerebro le tomó un momento para reconcentrarse y formar una oración completa.

-Gracias chicos.- dijo, y caminó despacio a su habitación.

Sus hermanas y Lincoln entraron después de verla cabizbaja.

-¿Y bien Luna?- Preguntó Lincoln.

Luna dio un suspiro que lleno de un orgullo silencioso a Lucy, y dijo.

-Necesito que me cubran. Con o sin castigo voy a rockear este viernes.-


	6. ¿Tu conciencia te molesta?

Capítulo 6: ¿Tu conciencia te molesta?

-Es hora de poner en marcha la operación, cubrir a Luna para que vaya a tocar con su banda y distraer a mamá y papá todo el día y pensar en un nombre más corto para esta operación, ¡En acción ahora¡- dijo Lincoln mientras sus hermanas asentían y comenzaban a tomar sus posiciones.

Luna llegó a casa como todos los días de esa semana y subió a su habitación. Lana y Lola comenzaron una pelea por el último pudín del refrigerador, llevándose a sus padres lejos de la la cocina. Aprovechando el ruido, Lori avisó que saldría junto con Leni al centro comercial para ir de compras y ver una comedia romántica, por lo que se llevaría a vanzilla.

En las habitaciones superiores y usando cables proporcionados por Lisa y ayudada por Lynn, Luna bajó desde su ventana a rapel mientras Lucy y Lincoln vigilaban las escaleras. Apenas tocó el suelo, Luna corrió hacia la puerta sin seguro de vanzilla, entró y rápidamente se agachó lo mejor que pudo mientras que Lori encendía el motor.

La fase uno había sido completada con éxito. Lori y Leni llevarían a Luna al estacionamiento del centro comercial y ahí ella se vería con Chunk y Tabby, de la misma forma, sus hermanas le esperarían para regresar juntas a casa y ayudarla a escabullirse de regreso; la fase dos sería llevada a cabo por los ocho Louds restantes, quienes tomarían turnos para "substituir" a Luna.

-Recuerda, mi límite de tiempo para llegar a casa es literalmente a las once, trata de llegar antes, o estaremos en problemas las tres.- dijo Lori al estacionarse cerca de la camioneta de Chunk.

-¡Estaré bien hermana!- dijo Luna sonriéndole a ambas.

-¡Que les vaya bien!- gritó Leni moviendo su mano despidiéndose.

Luna subió a la camioneta de Chunk, esta vez en la parte de atrás ya que Tabby se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto.

El viaje llevó a los tres integrantes a las afueras de la ciudad, poco a poco los edificios desaparecían y en su lugar, enormes extensiones de sembradíos y algunos animales pastando substituyeron a los colosos de concreto.

-Duncan llamó. Logró que estos chicos hicieran un pequeño escenario y que arreglaran los problemas con la instalación eléctrica.- Dijo Chunk.

-¡Genial! ¿Fue difícil reparar los instrumentos?- preguntó Tabby.

-La guitarra y el bajo no, pero a la batería tenía agua por dentro. Esa tomó más tiempo.-

Chunk dio un giro en la carretera y entro a una calle en medio de dos maizales.

-¿Es por aquí?- preguntó Luna.

-Así es cielo, hay pavimento pero casi nadie pasa por aquí y el lugar esta más o menos oculto, ya verán a que me refiero cuando lleguemos.- respondió Chunk girando de nuevo y perdiendo de vista los maizales.

A lo lejos se veían varios edificios de madera rojos con blanco y en el camino algunos adolescentes que se dirigían ahí.

-Llegamos.- dijo Chunk, aparcando la camioneta cerca de un edificio rojo que había visto mejores días, pues la madera parecía estar podrida, la fachada perdía trozos de pintura que alguna vez fue roja y junto a él, una casa que se encontraba en condiciones similares.

Si bien Luna había visto y asistido a varios conciertos de bandas locales, la cantidad de gente que había era mucho menor a la que esperaba, tal vez Chunk tenía razón, tal vez este representante solo había tenido suerte de ser enviado por el centro comercial de Royal Woods a la batalla de las bandas y no era lo que parecía.

-¡Silver Stars!- gritó Duncan acercándose.

-¡EL viejo Mcdonald tenía una fiesta! La gente apenas está llegando, el escenario está por allá, hay frituras, algunos dulces, sodas y otras cosas en las mesas del fondo. Debo avisar que llegaron- Sin dar tiempo a preguntas, Duncan se alejó rápidamente hacia un gran grupo de adolescente para después entrar a la casa.

Luna, Chunk y Tabby se acercaron al "escenario" donde tocarían: Tarimas de madera con pintura de algún centro comercial cercano los separaban del suelo de tierra seca; había bocinas enormes a los lados bien conectadas… a una serie de extensiones eléctricas que terminaban en el interior de aquella casa de madera podrida y pintura que caía a pedazos.

-No lo se chicos, esto no se ve nada bien.- dijo Tabby al pisar una tarima y escuchar el crujir de la madera debajo de sus botas.

-¡Es una oportunidad para darnos a conocer!- respondió Luna, más tuvo que moverse rápidamente, cuando el trozo de madera donde se había subido, se rompió.

-¡Además tenemos bocadillos ilimitados!- Luna señaló a la mesa de bocadillos entre los cuales había bolsas de frituras con algunas abiertas, cajas de donas, galletas, algunas rebanadas de pizza y junto a todo eso una piscina inflable llena de hielo y sodas.

Chunk dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a descargar las cosas de la camioneta.

Poco a poco aquella ruina de madera comenzó a llenarse de adolescentes de entre trece y diecisiete años de edad; el ruido que hacían era la mezcla entre la locura que trae consigo el fin de semana, así como el ambiente festivo que empezaba a cocinarse.

-Probando, probando, uno, dos tres. Tiene algo de eco- dijo Tabby probando uno de los micrófonos y haciendo señales a Luna y Chunk quienes después de haber acomodado los instrumentos, nivelaban el volumen de los micrófonos.

-¡Aquí no es el jardín de niños!- le gritó un chico de gorra púrpura a Tabby.

-¡Ya verás!- gritó Tabby, más Chunk logró atraparla antes de que bajase del escenario.

-Es un adolescente fastidioso Tabby. Trata de no prestarle atención.- respondió Chunk alejándola.

-¿Vieron chicos? ¡Les dije que ese gordinflón era su papá!- gritó el chico nuevamente.

Chunk continuó como si nada, más para liberar un poco de tensión, hizo crujir los nudillos de su mano y siguió ajustando el volumen de los micrófonos.

Luna podía sentir tensión en la banda y en los adolescentes que no dejaban de gritar, buscaba a Duncan con la mirada, más su promotor no se veía por ningún lado. La adolescente respiró hondo y comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes de _Sweet child of mine._

-¡Silver stars saluda a todos los gatos y gatitas está tarde, es hora de hacer que esta fiesta se encienda!- gritó Luna al micrófono y comenzó a tocar, transformando el ruido de gritos sin sentido y conversaciones de la muchedumbre en ovaciones.


	7. Es solo desolación juvenil

Capítulo 7: Es solo desolación juvenil.

A pesar de ser un público inquieto, Luna Loud había logrado su objetivo de cautivarlos con cada uno de sus acordes, el escenario temblaba con la vibración del bajo y algunas tarimas se rompían con solo pisarlas, así que tanto bajista como guitarrista no podían moverse mucho.

Habían pasado ya las tres horas y la joven tenía todavía en su mente la canción _Mr. Brightside_ con la que había marcado un bis dedicándola a los organizadores de la fiesta, los ánimos estaban apagándose y era hora de emprender la retirada si quería alcanzar a Lori y Leni en el centro comercial.

-¿Es de ustedes esa camioneta plateada con negro?- Preguntó un chico que se acercó a la banda.

-Así es amigo.- respondió Chunk secando un poco el sudor de su frente.

-Pueden estacionarla junto al chi… escenario- continuó el chico.

-¡Genial, eso hará más fácil subir los instrumentos de nuevo!- dijo Chunk.

-Ustedes dos, regresaré rápido, cuiden las cosas y si pueden quisiera algunas bolsas de papas de esa mesa.- dijo Chunk señalando la mesa antes de caminar hacia la camioneta.

-Luna, eres la encargada oficial de las sodas en este momento, y ¡Mi contrato dice que tengo derecho a una de naranja!- gritó Tabby dando una serie de golpecitos a la espalda de Luna.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!-respondió la joven Loud y se dirigió a la mesa de bocadillos.

Sabiendo que no cenaría ese día, Luna tomó varias bolsas de papas, mientras se metía una rebanada de pizza a la boca y luchaba por tomar varias latas de soda con una sola mano.

-¡Déjanos ayudarte!- gritó el chico de gorra morada que había molestado a Tabby, quien estaba rodeado de cuatro chicos más.

-¡Tu presentación fue excelente!- le dijo a Luna mientras le alcanzaba las latas.

La joven devoró su trozo de pizza para lograr responderle.

-¡Gracias amigo, son un gran público!-

-¿Qué te parece si celebramos?- el chico metió la mano a la piscina inflable con hielo, escarbando debajo de los trozos de escarcha y extrayendo de ahí una lata de cerveza.

-¿Tienen edad para beber?- preguntó Luna, mirando la lata con desconfianza.

-Es solo una, además es para celebrar ¿No es así chicos? – dijo el adolescente de gorra morada tomando de la cintura a Luna con fuerza mientras sus amigos asentían.

La chica Loud sintió un vacío en su estómago. Buscaba con la mirada a Tabby o a Chunk, pero la primera estaba ocupada ahuyentando a un grupo de chicas que quería tocar los instrumentos y el segundo debía estar aparcando la camioneta.

-¡Luna Loud viniste por bocadillos! No comas las donas rellenas, algún graciosillo pensó que sería buena idea usar pasta dental como nuevo sabor.- Duncan se acercaba sosteniendo una lata de soda y un trozo de pizza en la otra.

-Chicos, necesito hablar con esta señorita acerca de ciertos negocios, a ustedes no les importa ¿Cierto?- dijo Duncan tomando a Luna de la mano y colocándola junto a él.

\- ¿Y este sujeto quién es?- uno de los chicos se acercaba amenazante.

-Soy Duncan Dean, representante de Silver Stars y llamaron para contratarlos así que debo hablar con ella y los otros integrantes. Además no creo que los otros chicos tomen muy bien una riña si la fiesta está bastante animada… en especial si alguien tiene la brillante idea de llamar a la policía…- Duncan miraba la lata de cerveza y al chico mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Los demás retrocedieron un poco.

-No tardaré mucho.- Duncan y Luna avanzaron alejándose del grupo poco a poco.

-No voltees a mirarlos y finge que estás muy interesada en lo que digo amor- susurró el joven colocando su brazo sobre el hombro de la rockera.

Una vez lo suficientemente lejos y fingiendo una charla de negocios, ambos rodearon el viejo chiquero para volver a entrar por el lado derecho del escenario improvisado.

-Escucha Luna, quizás mentí para quitarte a esos tipos fastidiosos, pero en realidad unos amigos quieren contratarlos.- dijo Duncan quien había retirado su mano del hombro de Luna.

Chunk y Tabby los miraron llegar.

-Y hablando de los reyes de roma. Le comentaba a Luna de otra presentación…-

-Si es en otro lugar en medio de la nada como este y con un escenario improvisado, olvídalo.- Respondió Chunk.

-Les debo una disculpa chicos. Sé que este es uno de los peores lugares para tocar, pero tenía que saber si realmente estarían comprometidos con una presentación y más aún, si su amor a la música de rock era tan fuerte como para no dejarse intimidar por un público y escenario difíciles.- contestó Duncan.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Una prueba y nos mandaste a este lugar?- dijo Tabby mientras golpeaba en el suelo fuertemente con su pierna izquierda, lo que causó que la tarima donde estaba parada se hiciese pedazos.

-Es un seguro de inversionista y representante si quieren la versión corta. En fin, el siguiente es un garaje en Jefferson 145 y Del Valle, en la zona residencial de Royal Woods, el club campestre Tetherby queda cerca y el lugar es mucho mejor que este.- terminó Duncan.

-¿Nos darías tiempo para pensarlo?- habló Luna al notar cierta desconfianza en las miradas de Chunk y Tabby.

-¡Claro amor, tienes mi número! Ah y esto es su pago. Ahora, lo que sea que decidan, avísenme antes de la siguiente semana.- Duncan le entregó un sobre a Luna y se despidió de Silver Stars caminando nuevamente a la casa vieja.

Luna, Tabby y Chunk, subieron los instrumentos a la camioneta y se dirigieron de nuevo al centro comercial Royal Woods. Dentro del sobre, había un pequeño fajo de billetes unidos con una cinta de papel y una pegatina del banco Royal Woods. Eran cuatrocientos cincuenta dólares.

Chunk y Tabby peleaban por dejar una canción en la radio mientras que Luna repartía el pago en tres partes iguales.

-¡Ciento cincuenta para cada uno, nada mal¡- dijo Luna entregando su tajada respectiva a cada uno.

La carretera estaba vacía. El camino rural que de día estaba lleno de vida, por la noche cobraba un aspecto lúgubre y solitario, solo las luces de los faros de la camioneta iluminaban el abismo al frente.

-Escuchen chicas. No creo que sea buena idea continuar con este sujeto.- Dijo Chunk.

-¿De qué hablas Chunk?-respondió Tabby.

-Seré franco con ambas, Chunk no confía en el sujeto y ustedes dos son muy importantes para mí, como para dejar que un tercero nos arruine. ¡Además nos hizo tocar en un chiquero! El puede meterse sus pruebas por…- se detuvo el baterista antes de estallar.

-¡Pero el confió en nosotros Chunk y yo confío en el!- respondió Luna.

-Luna, se que sus intenciones parecen buenas… pero tengo mis dudas- Chunk se detuvo en el primer semáforo que marcaba la entrada a la ciudad mientras hablaba.

-¿Y si aceptamos un último contrato con él?- dijo Tabby y prosiguió. –Ya saben, si nos presenta en otro lugar como el chiquero, se acabó la sociedad.-

Luna asentía con la cabeza y abría sus ojos como enormes platos.

-Bueno, Chunk intentó disuadirlas, pero será la última vez.- dijo el corpulento baterista antes de empezar a bajar la velocidad en la entrada del centro comercial Royal Woods.

Luna bajó de la camioneta, no sin antes dejar pegada en sus paredes, aquella pegatina que había venido en el fajo de billetes y se despidió de sus amigos, para dirigirse a otra camioneta que había permanecido esperándola por casi dos horas.

-¿Qué tal tu concierto hermanita?- preguntó Lori arrancando a Vanzilla.

-No fue un desastre total, pero Chunk no confía en nuestro representante, quiero convencerlo de lo contrario- respondió Luna.

\- No han tenido mucho tiempo de conocerse, ¿Has intentado poner a uno en los zapatos del otro?- dijo Lori.

-¿Calzan del mismo número?- preguntó Leni mirando a sus dos hermanas quienes a su vez la miraban confundidas.

-El punto es que, quiero que se lleven bien. Hoy antes de tocar me sentía realmente tensa.-

-Literalmente vas a tener que estar tensa. Entra en la caja grande que está atrás y no hagas ruido, te escabulliremos a casa.- ordeno Lori y Luna buscó entre las bolsas de ropa y zapatos de sus hermanas mayores, una enorme caja vacía y se metió dentro.

En medio de la oscuridad, Luna escuchaba apagarse al motor de Vanxilla apagarse, así como Leni hablar por su celular; después de unos segundos, la voz de Lynn y Luan ofreciendo ayuda; de pronto movimientos súbito y forcejeos hasta que todo paró por completo y terminó con la caja abierta en la habitación de sus hermanas mayores.

-Lisa está fingiendo ser tú en estos momentos y esta recostada en tu cama. Mamá y papá creen que no te sientes bien y que no tenías ganas de cenar.- dijo Lynn ayudando a Luna a salir.

-¡Queremos detalles de cómo te fue!- dijo Lola corriendo a sentarse junto a la enorme caja.

Luna comenzó a contar a sus hermanas el chiquero escenario, el concierto y la prueba, así como los chicos que se habían puesto pesados con ella, algo que se mantenía muy fresco en su memoria.


	8. Dime ¿Por qué esto no puede ser amor?

Capítulo 8: Dime ¿Por qué esto no puede ser amor?

La gente paseaba por los pasillos del gran centro comercial Royal Woods. En la mitad de aquel coloso de concreto, en el primer piso, se encontraba la tienda de música Turn to Eleven un lugar que Luna conocía muy bien. Ella entró y caminó entre los estantes con las novedades en música hasta toparse con un empleado.

-¿Está Duncan?- preguntó al chico quién acomodaba los discos.

-Si, ven conmigo.-

El chico llevó a Luna hacia el fondo de la tienda, hasta llegar a una puerta con el mensaje de "Solo personal autorizado".

-Espera un momento.- dijo el chico quien entró rápidamente por la puerta de personal.

Luna veía algunas cajas que seguramente habrían llegado esa mañana y algunos posters promocionales del último disco con éxitos de la princesa pony.

La puerta se abrió y el chico salió.

-Listo, al fondo de las escaleras está la oficina.-

Luna le dio las gracias y entró.

El pasillo angosto tenía otras puertas, una de ellas marcaba los sanitarios y otra el área de descanso. Al final de las escaleras, una última puerta con las iniciales D.D.  
Luna tocó la puerta y al no escuchar respuesta, abrió.

La oficina estaba decorada en colores metálicos y negros. Las paredes tenían algunas fotografías enmarcadas de bandas y discos. A los lados archiveros metálicos y al fondo un escritorio con dos macetones cobrizos con plantas de plástico.

-¡Claro que sí amigo puedo darte un precio especial por esos boletos para Muscle Fish el musical! Solo dame unos segundos para anotar cuando los quieres y todo listo.- Decía Duncan hablando por el teléfono de su oficina dándole la espalda a Luna.

-¡Todo listo! Y si puedes confirmarme de ese evento y las bases te estaré eternamente agradecido, te dejo tengo que atender a alguien muy importante.- y colgó.

-¡Hola Duncan!-

-¡Luna! ¿Cómo está mi rockera favorita? ¿En qué puedo servirte amor?- respondió Duncan guardando una libreta en su escritorio.

La joven se acerco sin dejar de admirar las fotos de las paredes.

-Quería agradecerte amigo, ya sabes, por ayudarme el viernes con esos tipos pesados.- Luna se detuvo frente al escritorio.

\- Tengo que cuidar a mis "protegidos" cariño, no podría ser un buen agente si no cuido a los que importan.-

-También quería pedirte disculpas por la actitud de Chunk, es solo que…- La rockera desvió la mirada tratando de pensar en una buena frase para continuar.

-Escucha amor, se que no le caigo bien a Chunk, y no sería la primera persona a quien yo no le agrado, es comprensible, además los hice tocar en un lugar bastante deficiente.-

-¡Pero has sido tan amable con nosotros y nos ayudaste a conseguir una tocada! No es justo que te trate así y venía a disculparme en su nombre.- Dijo Luna mirando directamente a los ojos de Duncan.

-Bien señorita Loud, si quiere que acepte esa disculpa, ¿Porqué no me acompaña a almorzar al área de comida? Es martes de tacos, yo invito.-

Luna asintió y ambos salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron al área de comida del centro comercial. Ella había estado ahí varias veces con sus hermanas y con sus amigas, incluso con Chunk y Tabby, pero esta vez se sentía rara y no era por el guacamole de sus tacos.

-¿Porqué eres tan amable con nosotros Duncan?-

-Ustedes, tú en particular, me recuerdan mis primeros años con mi banda. Queríamos tocar en grande y llegar tan lejos como Mick Swagger… pero a la mitad del camino los miembros de la banda tuvieron otras ocupaciones y cada quién tomo su camino.- Duncan bebía un poco de su soda de mango.

-Te seré franco Luna Loud, a ustedes les estoy dando un trato especial. Usualmente solo me comunico con mis bandas por teléfono y correo electrónico, les doy fechas y lugares, ellos confirman, firman un contrato de presentación y después del evento se deposita su pago en una cuenta bancaria que ellos proporcionan.-

-¿Entonces esto lo haces porque te recordamos a tu banda?- Luna daba una última mordida a su taco.

-Si y por que veo potencial en ustedes. No me defraudaron con el concierto en las peores condiciones y ahora solo les queda subir. ¿Pensaste en la oferta que les ofrecí?-

-Tengo que hablar con Tabby y Chunk. Pero lo más probable es que Chunk no acepte.- respondió Luna limpiando los restos de guacamole de sus labios.

-¿Es por el lugar? Podría llevarte, tengo un poco de tiempo que puedo quemar y tu misma puedes ver que el sitio es mil veces mejor que el chiquero, pero, si aún tienen que discutirlo, no pasa nada, puedo agendar a otra banda y darles a ustedes otro lugar y otra fecha si así lo desean.-

La sensación de vacío invadió el estómago de la joven, similar al día en que había tenido durante la batalla de bandas. En su cabeza varias ideas chocaban, pero las dos más prominentes se disputaban entre una oportunidad de que más gente los conociera o que Chunk se molestara con ella.

-Esta bien, vamos.- Luna sintió que la mitad de un enorme peso se levantaba de sus hombros y que el vacío del estómago se iba aliviando.

En las afueras del centro comercial, cerca de la entrada, Duncan se acercó a un automóvil amarillo deportivo de solo dos puertas.  
Luna tomó el asiento del copiloto, pero lo bajo del asiento parecía incomodarla, acostumbrada a Vanzilla y a la camioneta de Chunk, este asiento y el respaldo casi horizontal la hacían sentir que estaba en una cama.

Con Lun casi recostada y colocando en la radio una estación de música lounge, Duncan partió hacia la avenida Jefferson.

Al poco rato el automóvil comenzó a detenerse y Luna pudo enderezarse lo suficiente para ver la casa donde podía llegar a tocar.

-Este es el lugar. Son tres chicos universitarios quienes organizan el evento. Es una fiesta de inauguración.- Dijo Duncan mientras aparcaba el auto.

La casa tenía la fachada en blanco y un garaje del doble de tamaño que el de la familia Loud. Aún contando con una sola planta, aquella casa era engañosamente más grande de lo que parecía. Luna y Duncan caminaron hacia la puerta, donde había algunas cajas de mudanzas y un chico cerca de ellas.

-¡Doctor D!- Gritó uno de ellos al ver a Duncan acercarse.

-¡Terrence! Ya veo que la mudanza va bien hermano.- respondió al chico que se encontraba cerca de las cajas: un sujeto gordo con pantalones deportivos ajustados marrón y una gorra de béisbol de Ace Savvy.

-¡Nos estamos apresurando para que el fin de semana sea de locura! ¿Y esta chica? ¿Es tu novia?- dijo el enorme sujeto.

Luna les dio la espalda mirando hacia el garaje.

-No, ella es Luna Loud, guitarrista de la banda Silver Stars y vino a ver el sitio donde tocará. Adam y Ben la vieron tocar el viernes y les interesó saber si podría tocar, pero ella aún...-

-¡Tocaremos!- gritó Luna sin voltear a mirar a Duncan o a Terrence.

Su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte mientras su cabeza trataba de encontrar sentido a lo que había escuchado del enorme tipo y buscaba una forma de borrar la enorme y boba sonrisa que tenía dibujada en su enrojecido rostro.


	9. Tontas canciones de amor

Capítulo 9: ¿Crees que la gente ha tenido suficiente de tontas canciones de amor?

-¡¿Qué hiciste que cosa?!- Chunk trataba de contenerse para no tomar por los hombros y sacudir a la joven Loud por la colosal tontería que había hecho.

-¡Chunk es una gran oportunidad, la casa está en muy buenas condiciones en una zona residencial de Royal Woods y no tiene nada que ver con aquel chiquero!-

-¿Bueno y cuanto fue el arreglo del precio al que llegaron?- preguntó Tabby para aligerar la tensión.

-Duncan logró conseguir un precio de mil doscientos dólares por tres horas, con una comisión del diez por ciento lo que nos dejaría trescientos sesenta dólares para cada uno.-

-¡Eso es más del doble de lo que ganamos la última vez! ¡Más de cuatro de mis mesadas… sería prácticamente rica y todo por tres horas! ¡Vamos Chunk acepta, es algo que nos vendría bien a todos!- Tabby juntó sus manos y usó la mirada más tierna en su arsenal para convencer al baterista de la banda.

Llevando una de sus manos al rostro, Chunk dio un suspiro largo y asintió lentamente con la cabeza, logrando que ambas chicas se abrazaran y saltaran de gusto.

-Pero es la última vez Luna Loud. Hablo en serio. No quiero que vuelva a entrometerse en asuntos de nuestra banda.-

La joven rockera asintió y llamó inmediatamente a Duncan para confirmar que tocarían ese fin de semana.

El evento comenzaría a las siete; Tabby había logrado convencer a sus padres de quedarse una hora más a "practicar" con Luna y Chunk, así no tendrían problemas para regresar como la última vez.

Desde las cuatro de la tarde, al baño de la casa Loud se encontraba ocupado por Luna, quien además de darse un baño, había tomado prestado algo del maquillaje de sus hermanas mayores y sombra para los ojos de Lucy. Armada solo con su instinto, y una revista de _sixteen half_ Luna buscó la forma de crearse un look más acorde a una fiesta de universitarios y a pesar de los fracasos, al fin logró lo que deseaba después de dos horas.

Al salir, Luna se encontró con la mirada fulminante de sus hermanas, más aquel resentimiento que sentían se transformó en una expresión de sorpresa: Luna había logrado darle más volumen a sus pestañas y usaba una nueva sombra de púrpura sobre sus ojos, no solo eso, había agregado labial y peinado un poco su cabello, se veía casi de la misma edad que Lori.

-Vaya, literalmente quieres impresionar a ese chico. No olvides que el sudor y el maquillaje no se llevan, toma.- Lori le entregó una pequeña bolsa con pañuelos desechables húmedos con aroma a lavanda.

-Asegúrate de usarlos si empiezas a sudar mucho.- No tardó Luna en tomar el paquete, cuando su hermana mayor corrió hacia el baño aprovechando la distracción que había causado la nueva apariencia de la joven.

Una pequeña nube de un olor suave se impregnó rápidamente en Luna antes de que pudiera avanzar a su habitación.

-Este perfume lo utilicé para ganar el concurso "pequeña señorita aerobics" está hecho para que no apestes después de moverte mucho- Lola le daba otra rociada y sonreía.

-¡Chicas esta noche iré a tocar! Debo verme bien para mi público-

-Pues todo parece indicar que vas a una cita con ese chico nuevo. No sueles arreglarte tanto para ir a un concierto- Respondió Leni desde la puerta de su habitación.

-¡No es una cita!-

Luna azotó la puerta de su habitación, le costaba admitirlo pero sus hermanas tenían razón y lo rojo de sus mejillas y la boba sonrisa que se había vuelto a dibujar en su rostro, no le permitían mentirse a si misma.

Para su atuendo, había elegido utilizar una chaqueta y pantalón imitando a Mick Swagger. Se miró al espejo una última vez, respiró profundamente y salió de su habitación. La imagen que había quedado grabada del reflejo, era distinta a la Luna que siempre había visto.

Cuando Chunk y Tabby llegaron, ambos tuvieron la misma reacción que sus hermanas.

-No pensé que teníamos que arreglarnos de más para esta tocada- dijo Tabby estirando su chaqueta y acomodando su cabello.

-No es necesario chicos, solo quería modificar un poco la forma en como me veo… ya saben, probar algo nuevo.-

\- Te ves bien, pero también algo incómoda. ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Chunk mirando directamente a sus ojos.

-Si, es el aroma del perfume de mi hermana Lola, el aroma es suave, pero no me acostumbro a la idea de que una niña de seis años también lo usa.-

El camino hacia la avenida Jefferson fue rápido. A diferencia de aquella tarde donde no había autos cerca, la calle ahora se encontraba infestada de varios autos y mucha gente alrededor.

Al ver a Luna, Terrence corrió hasta la camioneta.

-Les reservamos… un lugar cerca... de la casa… síganme.- decía mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

En frente del jardín principal, se encontraban distribuidas tres grandes cajas de cartón, las cuales Terrence movió para hacer lugar al vehículo de Silver Stars.

Una vez estacionados, Luna ayudó a Terrence, Chunk y Tabby a cargar el equipo al garaje y con la mirada identificaba a las personas que habían llegado a la fiesta, pero ella buscaba una en particular.

Al comenzar a conectar el equipo a las bocinas, Luna sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-Vaya cambio amor. Esta noche te vez espléndida, yo espero que tú y tu grupo den lo mejor de sí, ya que mucha gente los verá hoy. ¡Enciéndanlos como solo ustedes saben hacerlo!-dijo Duncan sonriéndole.

Luna asintió con la cabeza y despacio entrelazó sus dedos con los de Duncan.


	10. El show debe continuar

Capítulo 10: El show debe continuar.

Las canciones que Luna y su banda tocaban esa noche era una lista de covers con espacios reservados para algunas canciones de su propia autoría. A pesar de la música, el ambiente estaba menos encendido que aquel en el chiquero, quizás porque algunos asistentes estaban más interesado en un micro concurso de tomar cerveza o en ver a dos chicas a punto de arrancarse la cara en una pelea.

Luna miraba a todos lados mientras cantaba el último estribillo de _Mama Said_ ; esperaba ver a Duncan entre la multitud para darse ánimos, pero la oportunidad no llegó.

La interpretación dio paso a unos pírricos aplausos que se perdían entre el grito descontrolado de un círculo de sujetos que cargaban a uno de los anfitriones, para después dejarle caer en una tina con hielos y cervezas.

Sin embargo, al voltear hacia la casa, Luna consiguió ver a Duncan, seguido de dos chicas quienes a juzgar por su aspecto, superaban a sus hermanas mayores en cuestión de maquillaje y moda. Las dos desconocidas reían y tomaban a Duncan por los hombros jugueteando un poco por su cabello con los dedos y de cuando en cuando dando un ligero abrazo.

La sangre de la chica Loud hervía, las cuerdas de la guitara se enterraban en sus manos a punto de cortar la suave piel, hasta que la dueña se acercó a una de las enormes bocinas, moviendo un poco los mandos del volumen.

Miró hacia aquel bullicio de universitarios que ya le habían dejado de prestar atención y tomo decidida su guitarra, les haría prestar atención, les haría saber que ella rockearía su corazón a pesar de ser más joven que todos los que habían asistido a esa reunión sin contar a Tabby. Sin embargo una duda muy pequeña comenzó a formarse dentro de ella ¿Era en verdad que deseaba la atención de esa gente o esa era la excusa?.

Ignorando la lista de canciones que debían tocar, Luna comenzó a tocar la guitarra haciendo un sonido bastante peculiar: El motor de una motocicleta.

Chunk y Tabby les tomó unos segundos reaccionar, pero los golpes de la batería marcaron el ritmo a tiempo de que Luna producía los primeros riff de _Kickstart my heart._

Luna comenzó a tocar y cantar al tiempo que los pequeños círculos de la fiesta se disolvían para prestarle atención. El garaje se transformó en el centro de atención; las chicas de la pelea no se habían detenido, pero ya nadie les prestaba atención, aquellos en el concurso de beber cerveza e incluso el anfitrión mojado agitaban la cabeza al ritmo de los acordes de la guitarrista.

En un movimiento repentino, Luna se dejó caer al piso haciendo un perfecto ciento ochenta mientras continuaba la canción, la adrenalina no le permitía sentir dolor pues de inmediato se levantó.

Duncan se alejó de las chicas acercándose más a la joven promesa del rock que se elevaba frente a sus ojos haciendo algunas piruetas y terminando con un desliz como en el concierto de la batalla de las bandas, más la fuerza que le imprimió fue suficiente para impulsarla fuera del garaje.

-¡Genial!-

-¡Ustedes son lo máximo!-

-¡Bis, Bis!-

-¡Toca _Where is my mind_!-

-No ¡Toca _Californication_!-

Luna se levantó despacio escuchando toda la serie de peticiones que ahora le llovían.

-¡Claro que si chicos, solo si los anfitriones nos permiten alterar un poco la lista!- dijo Luna dirigiéndose a Terrence, quien sacaba con mucha dificultad a su húmedo y helado amigo.

-¡Enciéndelos cariño!- gritó Terrence, empujando de nuevo al chico a la bañera helada.

Luna sonrió y le guiñó a Duncan.

Con el repertorio que pedían aquellos universitarios, la joven Loud se sintió extasiada, desde rock clásico como _I wanna hold your hand_ , hasta _Master of puppets._ Las melodías de la banda encendían más y más a su público hasta llegar el momento de un descanso.

-¡Regresaremos pronto chicos!- dijo Luna sonriendo y caminando fuera del garaje.

La adrenalina estaba desapareciendo y el dolor recorrió su cuerpo. Desde sus dedos cortados hasta sus rodillas sangrantes, Luna no pudo evitar pasar al baño para limpiarse.

-Será mejor que no entres ahí.- dijo una conocida voz cuando la chica Loud alcanzó el picaporte de la puerta.

-Hace unos minutos entró una pareja, interrumpirlos no sería agradable. Sígueme.-Duncan tomó de la mano a Luna y la dirigió hacia el fondo de la casa donde había menos gente y se encontraba la habitación principal.

El joven extrajo de sus bolsillos una llave y quitó el seguro.

La habitación tenía una cama individual y algunos posters de automóviles con modelos patrocinándoles. El tapiz verde estaba nuevo y fuera de eso solo había un clóset, un escritorio con algunos libros y una cama.

-Siéntate sobre la cama.-

Luna obedeció al tiempo que Duncan sacaba algunos objetos del clóset.

-Pareces conocer bien esta casa ¿Cómo es que tienes llave?-

-Louie, uno de los tres organizadores me conoce de años, el me prestó una copia y me mostró la casa después de que venimos. Le devolveré la llave cuando todo esto termine.- Duncan volteaba con una pequeña botella de alcohol y gasas.

Lentamente limpió las rodillas de Luna y le acerco una para que limpiase sus dedos.

-Debes aprender a deslizarte cariño. El concreto no es una buena superficie, fuera de eso ¡Estuviste increíble!-

-Al principio no me ponían atención, pero decidí que al final de la noche lo harían ¡Lo logre junto con Chunk y Tabby!-

-Se que lo que voy a decirte esta quizás fuera de todo profesionalismo, pero merece saberlo señorita Loud- Dijo Duncan mirando a Luna directamente a los ojos.

-Mick Swagger es uno de los patrocinadores de la batalla de las bandas Rockapalooza en California.-

-¡Hermano eso es noticia vieja, yo se todo lo que hay que saber de mi ídolo!-

-¿Participarás?- preguntó Duncan mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla.

-¡Me gustaría! Pero Chunk, Tabby y yo no tenemos plata para un viaje así, para inscribirnos y los padres de Tabby así como los míos no aceptarán que sus hijas viajen tan lejos.-

Duncan extrajo su celular de la chaqueta. Tecleó algunas cosas y le mostró la pantalla. En ella, se encontraba una forma de inscripción pagada y lo último que hacía falta llenar era el formulario de datos de la banda.

-Como sabes amor, tienen talento y yo quiero ayudarles.- Duncan miraba los ojos de Luna encenderse.

-La plata no será el problema cariño. Yo costearé el viaje y la estadía; unos amigos tienen un complejo de apartamentos bastante amplio.- Duncan tomó la mano de la rockera.

-La razón para que vayan es la cantidad de disqueras que habrá y también los invitados especiales además de Mick. Aunque tu banda no gane se hará de mucha publicidad.-

Luna miró a los ojos de Duncan.

-¿Porqué haces esto?- por fin pudo preguntar poniendo su estupor a un lado.

-Eres una estrella de rock en potencia Luna Loud y además…-

Despacio Duncan se incorporó hacia Luna, sin perder de vista sus ojos, su rostro se acercó al de ella hasta que su aliento quedó a milímetros de distancia. Los latidos del corazón de Luna se aceleraban, su respiración perdía el ritmo las ideas volaban en su cabeza hasta que pudo concentrarse solo en el chico que estaba ofreciendo a la diosa fortuna en bandeja de plata. El movimiento fue suave, sus labios se acercaron a los de él sellando el beso.

Poco a poco Duncan acarició la suave piel de los brazos de la joven Loud quien a su vez deslizaba sus dedos sobre la chamarra del chico, poco a poco recostándose en la cama. Las caricias sobre los rostros encendidos, la piel erizada de ambos y la intensidad del beso iban subiendo poco a poco. El aire comenzaba a hacerse pesado para ambos y el tamborileo del corazón podía casi igualar a la batería de Chunk.

Los labios de ambos poco a poco se separaron con un delgado hilo de saliva siendo la única cosa que los conectaba. Sus miradas entrelazadas y una boba sonrisa que a Luna ya no le importaba más.

-El espectáculo debe continuar cariño, tu público te espera y yo también…- dijo Duncan mientras se incorporaba junto con Luna y juntos abandonaban aquella habitación.


	11. Pronostico una revuelta

Capítulo 11: Pronostico una revuelta.

Había algo radiante de la chica que se presentó al escenario. En ese lapso pequeño ella se sentía flotar como aquella vez en el concierto de Mick Swagger más esta vez el flotar iba acompañada de un rubor en sus mejillas y una sensación picante en los labios.

-¡Estamos de regreso chicos, es hora del rock!- dijo Luna Loud al tiempo de tocar las primeras notas de _Bat out of Hell._

A pesar de seguir aún en contra de Duncan, Chunk, se estaba divirtiendo junto con Tabby, y no era para menos, el público se encendía al escucharlos tocar y eso le hacía golpear con más fuerza la batería. Con cada canción que pasaba, sus muñecas y brazos dolían y el sudor de su frente a veces se colaba a sus ojos, no quería desistir; ocurría algo similar con Tabby, más las notas del bajo pronto movieron algo más que la emoción: El vibrar y las seis latas de soda que había bebido antes estaban empezando a crear una mala combinación.

-¡Solo un poco más Tabby, resiste!- Se decía a si misma sin dejar de tocar.

Cerraban la presentación con _We are the champions,_ un cliché clásico que siempre funcionaba. Luna agitaba de lado a lado su cabello al ritmo de la canción junto con los universitarios que ahora formaban un enorme coro, algunos ya ebrios completamente y otros usando sus encendedores para ovacionar a la banda.

-¡Ha sido divertido, buenas noches estudiantes!- grito Luna despidiéndose de todos al tiempo de recibir un gran aplauso.

-¡Luna toma!- dijo Tabby quién le dio el bajo a la guitarrista, para después correr lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían al baño de aquella casa.

Después de salvarse de un embarazoso accidente, Tabby se lavaba las manos cuando escuchó la voz de Duncan venir de la habitación contigua. Lentamente se escabulló fuera del sanitario, entre abrió la puerta de la cocina y vio sentado en la barra a Duncan junto con un chico de gorra morada, una que a Tabby le pareció muy familiar.

-¿Y bien doctor D?- dijo el chico agitando una botella de cerveza cerca de la cara de Duncan.

-¿Sabes que es ilegal en Michigan estar con una menor?-

-No es oficial, además hermano, ella no es de ese tipo… al menos aún no.-

-¿Y los otros dos?-

-El problema es aquel gorila de la batería. - contestó Duncan arrebatando la botella y bebiéndola toda de un solo trago.

-¿Es su padre acaso o algo parecido?-

-No. Pero es como la mocosa, solo son un par de parásitos que se alimentan de la única que tiene talento.-

Tabby apretó la puerta y la movió un poco, más aquellos sujetos no prestaron la más mínima atención.

-Bueno iré a pagarles, realmente no quiero seguir lidiando con ese gorila. Dame una para el camino.-

La pequeña soltó la puerta y corrió de nuevo la distancia hacia el garaje. La mezcla de odio y miedo estaban haciendo que de nuevo tuviese ganas de ir al baño más era preferible irse.

-¡Chunk… tenías… razón!- la niña trataba de recuperar el aliento al llegar donde sus amigos le esperaban.

-¡Mis amigos, aquí está el pago de esta noche!- Duncan salía de entre algunos chicos acercándose.

-¡No somos tus amigos!- dijo Tabby con su rostro encendido y su pequeña mano derecha señalando al chico quién solo la miraba con estupor.

-¡Te escuché en la cocina, nos llamaste parásitos a Chunk y a mí!-

-¿De qué estás hablando Tabby?- dijo Chunk colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la pequeña.

-¡Este imbécil te llamó gorila y a mi mocosa, además dijo que la única con talento es Luna!- Tabby trataba de acercarse al chico más Chunk solo la retenía usando muy poca fuerza.

-¿Yo? Cariño, vengo de hablar con un cliente, desde una de las habitaciones del fondo, si pase a la cocina solo fue por una botella de cerveza que ya me bebí.-

Tabby quería gritarle, darle un buen puñetazo en el rostro pero también darse uno ella misma por haber sido tan tonta y sería doble por no grabarlo con su celular.

-Creo que le afectó estar tan tarde despierta.- Duncan soltó una risita pequeña.

-¿Cuál es tu problema amigo?- dijo el gran baterista.

-El problema es que me acusa de algo que no hice. Sé que a ti no te agrado ¿Pero decir mentiras acerca de mí?-

-Yo le creo. Es mi bajista y mi amiga, es suficiente para mí.- Chunk tomó a Duncan por su chaqueta y lo empujó contra uno de los muros del garaje.

Varios chicos se acercaron mirando de soslayo a Chunk y poco a poco rodeándolo, algunos vaciaban el contenido de las botellas que tenían, mientras que otros apretaban los puños.

-¿En serio quieres hacer esto aquí Chunk, amigo?- dijo Duncan.

-Tienes que cuidar a ellas dos y no estás en posición para arriesgarlo ¿Cierto?-

-¡Chunk basta ya!- gritó Luna sosteniendo a duras penas el brazo de su baterista.

Chunk dio un último empujón a Duncan golpeando su espalda contra la pared del garaje.

-No te acerques a mí ni a mis amigas Duncan.-Chunk soltó al chico.

Los universitarios estaban a punto de encerrar a Chunk entre ellos cuando el joven representante se paró entre ellos.

-¡Vamos hermanos es una fiesta! ¡Nadie quiere aparecer en los periódicos de Royal Woods como perpetradores de una MASACRE, seríamos la comidilla por años! –

Chunk caminó hacia la camioneta ignorando a lo sujetos que ahora le abrían el paso.

-Yo, lamento, en verdad…- decía Luna apenas logrando hablar.

-Amor las cosas están tensas aquí y allá. Yo me encargo de la gente de aquí y tu de tu banda. Cuando todo se tranquilice llámame.-

De la chaqueta, Duncan le entregó un sobre a Luna.

-¡Luna vámonos!- grito Tabby desde la camioneta.

La despedida fue rápida, sin besos ni abrazos, Chunk solo tocaba la bocina de la camioneta para apresurar a la joven Loud quien no tuvo más remedio que entrar a la parte de atrás. La camioneta salió de la propiedad, sin embargo, fue bombardeada por una lluvia de botellas y latas de cerveza, una de las cuales logró romper el cristal de la parte de atrás, haciendo que el conductor acelerase.

Una vez alejados, la banda se mantuvo en silencio hasta llegar al parque Ketcham, solo los sollozos de una asustada Tabby resonaban dentro de la camioneta.

-Se acabó Luna. No más tocadas como esta. No más Duncan.-

-No estamos seguros de…-

-¡Luna deja de ser tan ingenua!- gritó Chunk asustando aún más a Tabby.

-¿No te das cuenta que el tipo solo está por el dinero? ¡Solo nos está usando!-

-¡No es así! ¡El trata de ser bueno con nosotros y tú te la has pasado quejándote!-

-¿Bueno con nosotros o solo contigo? Luna, ese sujeto está jugando contigo nada más-

-¡Eso no es cierto, está tratando de ayudarnos!-

\- ¡Mírate, se ha metido tanto en tu cabeza que te pone en nuestra contra!-

-¡No eres mi papá Chunk, deja de actuar como si lo fueras!-

Chunk se detuvo completamente y miró directamente a los ojos de Luna.

-Tienes razón, solo soy tu amigo así como Tabby, y no sabes lo mucho que nos duele que alguien abuse de ti.-

-¡Trato de ayudar a la banda para que al final ustedes sean quienes se ponen en mi contra!-

-¿Esto es sobre la banda o sobre ti Luna Loud?-

-¡Suficiente!-

-¡Estoy harta de este asunto y por mi parte Silver Stars se acabó!- Luna abrió la puerta de atrás y bajó de la camioneta, perdiéndose entre las sombras del parque dirigiéndose a la casa Loud.

Despacio la joven abrió la puerta de entrada; la planta baja estaba casi completamente a oscuras salvo la luz que salía debajo de la habitación de sus padres.

-¿Cómo te fué?- dijo una vocecita que hizo saltar a Luna de su sitio.

-¡Lucy!-

Luna recuperó el aliento un poco y acarició la cabeza de su hermana menor quién había bajado para saciar su sed de sangre, o eso imaginaba ella mientras bebía un vaso con agua.

-Fue, un desastre hermana.-

-¿Estás bien?- terminó por preguntar Lucy, más Luna solo le dirigió la mejor imitación de sonrisa que pudo y continuó a su habitación.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu cita? ¡Seguramente fue enCANTAdora! ¡Jajajajaja! ¿Entiendes?- Dijo Luan recibiendo a su hermana mayor apenas abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-Hoy no Luan. Estoy cansada.-

-¡Vamos, quiero tocar ese tema contigo! ¡Jajajaja! ¿Entiendes? –

Luna se quitó las botas y subió a su litera sin prestarle atención.

-¿Vas a…?-

Luna se llevó las manos a su rostro y comenzó a llorar interrumpiendo la cadena de chistes de su hermana menor, quién solo atinó a sentarse a su lado y acariciar su cabello para tranquilizarla.


	12. No estoy contenta, me siento satisfecha

Capítulo 12: No estoy contenta, me siento satisfecha.

La mañana llegó a la caótica casa Loud. Nueve de las diez chicas hacían el ruido habitual que los caracterizaba en el vecindario, más el escuchar detenidamente mostraba que a los gritos y las peleas, hacía falta la estridente música.

No era para menos, Luna Loud había permanecido encerrada en su habitación desde el desayuno y no tenía muchos ánimos de hablar con alguna de sus hermanas; con el maquillaje corrido, su ropa de anoche y descalza sólo se limitaba a viajes cortos hacia el baño y de regreso a su cama.

Había dejado bien en claro que deseaba estar sola, no necesito de gritos o de amenazas o de una pelea con algún miembro de la familia. Para evitar el ruido, se colocó unos audífonos y dejó el reproductor de música de su teléfono celular escoger las pistas al azar; quería ese tiempo para pensar a solas.

¿Lo hacía por la banda o por ella? La pregunta de Chunk daba vueltas en su cabeza haciéndola recordar el momento en que todo se había ido al diablo y en medio estaba Duncan.

Todo había salido a relucir desde que Lisa había saboteado de forma accidental, su sistema de luces marca Mick Swagger, después de eso la fiesta del chiquero y por último la tocada desastrosa.

Duncan patrocinaba bandas y el cobraba una cuota por sus servicios, un diez por ciento que aunque solo era una parte muy pequeña, de tener otras bandas que administrar llegaba a ser una buena tajada. ¿Estaba solo por el dinero? ¿Porqué la ayudaba a ella y a su banda?

Responderse que solo se estaba aprovechando, tenía un perturbador sentido que Luna no quería admitir, sin embargo, sus palabras acerca del viaje a California solo la confundían más.

Despacio se incorporó dando un suave suspiro retirando los audífonos de su cabeza. En el jardín escuchaba las risas de Lincoln y Clyde jugando con las gemelas. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y entender lo que sucedía desde otra perspectiva, bajó pues de su litera y se dirigió despacio a la habitación de enfrente dando un par de suaves golpes a la puerta.

-¡Quien quiera que sea más vale que sea importante, literalmente estoy ocupada!- dijo Lori desde el interior.

-Lori… yo. ¿Sabes? Necesito un consejo de hermana mayor, pero si estas ocupada puedo hablar con… -

La puerta de su hermana mayor no tardó en abrirse y de ella se asomó Lori, quien se balanceaba sobre sus talones.

-Pasa, estaba practicando como dibujar el rostro de Bobby sobre mis uñas de los pies.-

Ambas se adentraron en la habitación y se sentaron en la cama de Lori, donde Luna procedió a contarle todo lo sucedido a su hermana mayor desde la batalla de las bandas hasta la pelea de la noche anterior.

-Chunk no confía en él y yo no se que hacer. ¿Me está utilizando?-

-Por lo que dijiste, no ha intentado pasarse de listo contigo. Hasta cierto punto me recuerda a Bobby antes de convertirse en mi novio.-

-El punto es Lori, que no entiendo que es lo que quiere. Es atento, nos ayudó y además habló de Rockapalooza y de ir a California.-

-También es mayor que tú y es demasiado amable. Se que te gusta Luna, pero estoy del lado de tu amigo Chunk.-

-¿Qué debería hacer?-

-Sería una buena idea que lo conocieses mejor pero guardando algo de distancia. También sería buena idea hacer las paces con Chunk y Tabby –

-¿A que te refieres con guardar la distancia hermana?-

-Me refiero a que no aceptes tan fácilmente lo que ofrece, ve un poco el panorama y tendrás que decirle que se mantenga al margen de los asuntos de la banda por ahora.-

-A estas alturas quizás yo no tenga una banda-

-Estoy segura que Chunk Y Tabby también quieren remediar esto y si no es así, literalmente tienes diez de los peores músicos en casa dispuestos a ayudarte.-

Luna abrazó a su hermana mayor haciéndola caer de espaldas a la cama mientras ambas reían. La joven sintió un poco de alivio; a pesar de que mantener su distancia con el chico no era una idea que le agradase, sabía que debía comprobar ella misma la verdad aunque fuese dolorosa.

En el pasar de los días Luna no telefoneó a Duncan. Le habían llegado un par de mensajes de su parte preguntando si estaba bien, más ella no los respondió. Decidió aparecerse de sorpresa en la tienda _Turn to Eleven_ y pasar directamente a la oficina del joven representante.

-¡Hola Duncan!- dijo entrando sin tocar a la puerta.

-¡Luna es agradable saber de ti! Te atiendo en cuanto acomode esta montaña de trabajo- respondió el chico colocando en orden una gran pila de papeles que salían de una impresora.

-Pensé que estabas molesta conmigo por lo que pasó con Chunk en la fiesta.-

-Tenía que poner en orden los pensamientos de mi cabeza. Fue demasiado para mí y la pelea escalo bastante… creo que ya no tengo banda, pero no es por eso que vine aquí.-

Luna tomo asiento y Duncan la imitó quedando ambos frente a frente. Ella titubeó un poco pues no quería hacerlo, pero al final la reacción le daría la información que ella necesitaba.

-Quiero pedirte que no intervengas más.-

-¿Hablas de no avisarte más de tocadas y cosas así?-

-Se que dije que no tengo banda, pero quiero arreglar las cosas con ellos pero para eso necesitaré que no nos contactes más. -

-Amor esta bien. Prefiero que Chunk tú y Tabby arreglen las cosas y no me meteré más en sus asuntos. De hecho el viaje a California sería más como un regalo que como una oportunidad de trabajo.-

-¿En serio?-

-Si Luna. Se que repito como un disco de los setenta que tienes talento y que deseo ayudar ese talento, pero si no entrometiéndome es la forma en como puedo ayudarte, eso haré -

-Y con respecto a…- Las mejillas de Luna se enrojecieron.

-Te propongo algo Luna Loud, hoy hay asuntos que tu y yo debemos resolver. ¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer pasado mañana? No hablaremos de la banda ni de nada por el estilo, solo de nosotros y dejaremos ese asunto en claro ¿Aceptas? –

Duncan estiró la mano como lo hacía para cerrar tratos con un cliente.

Luna aceptó.

-¡Es un trato doctor D.!-

-Pasado mañana a la misma hora, nos veremos aquí en la oficina.-

Luna sonrió aun sonrojada y se despidió de Duncan tarareando _Smooth._

El chico miró por la ventana de su oficina a Luna salir de la tienda, aprovechó para mirar su celular y marcar a uno de sus contactos. Esperó unos segundos hasta que la otra persona respondió.

-¿Hola?-

-¡Hola amigo, es el doctor D.! ¿Recuerdas esos boletos para _Muscle Fish_ el musical? Bueno, el doctor necesita un favor…-


	13. No digas, que no vale la pena intentarlo

Capítulo 13: No digas, que no vale la pena intentarlo.

Luna se encontraba nerviosa al entrar a la tienda de música en el centro comercial Royal Woods. Antes había comprado boletos para conciertos, discos de música, e incluso algunas playeras promocionales para Lincoln y Ronnie Anne de _Smooch_ , pero esta vez no se trataba de negocios.

Subió despacio las escaleras que conducían a la oficina. La puerta se encontraba medio abierta y el interior tenía varias cajas de cartón con algunos documentos dentro de ellas.

-¡Pasa amor, no te fijes en el desorden!- dijo Duncan emergiendo detrás de una pila de viejos panfletos de una presentación musical patrocinada por el centro comercial.

-Estamos sacando cosas que ya no sirven y son basura.-

-¿Es mal momento?-

-Para nada, es hora de mi descanso y solo estaba moviendo esto para separar lo que será desechado. Solo estaba esperándote.-

La joven sonrió. Se tomó del brazo del chico y ambos caminaron hacia la sección de comida del centro comercial. Ella pensaba que comerían tacos como la última vez, más el seguir caminando por la sección de comida la hizo notar que no irían a un restaurante de comida rápida.

Duncan se detuvo con Luna en un restaurante anaranjado con negro que tenía un enorme logo en llamas minimalistas que se leía _Aerohot_.

-El mejor lugar de alitas picantes de todo el centro comercial. Reservé para los dos.-

Al ver que una amable mesera les pedía que la siguiesen a una mesa alta logró hacer que el nerviosismo de Luna creciese, ya que el lugar parecía caro… ¿Y si se dividían la cuenta y no tenía suficiente para pagar? ¿Tenía su cartera con ella? ¿Y si el picante de las alitas le hacía eructar, o que los mocos salieran por su nariz? Su mente era un enorme maraña de pensamientos que no le permitió saber si la salsa BBQ era la que había ordenado Duncan o la Cajun de mango.

-Es… nunca había venido aquí.- dijo ella logrando armar una oración.

-Las alitas son deliciosas. Yo invito, nada de preocupaciones Luna- Duncan respondió tocando apenas los dedos de Luna quien comenzó a relajarse poco a poco.

-Hoy quiero hablar de nosotros. Olvida por ahora todo lo que ocurrió.-

-Incluido el… ¿Beso? –

-Excepto el beso.-

Ambos rieron.

-No es un secreto que me gustas Luna Loud, eres encantadora. ¿Quisieras salir conmigo?-

-Estamos saliendo ¿Esto es una cita no es cierto?-

-Es una invitación a comer. Una cita sería más de ir a lugares para rockear.-

-¿Entonces me estás diciendo mentiras doctor D?- Sonrió Luna sintiéndose un poco más cómoda.

-¡Entonces que esto sea una cita con invitación a comer incluida!- respondió Duncan mientras la mesera les traía un enorme plato lleno de alitas con una salsa que les daba un color anaranjado brillante.

-Bueno D. me halagas y tu también me gustas, es solo que…-

-¿Es por el concierto?-

-No. Hay muchas cosas que quiero poner en orden y además quiero conocerte más. Lo que quiero decir, es que no quiero precipitarme.-

Las palabras que salían de los labios de Luna la hacían odiarse. Sentía que si era más específica habría una posibilidad de perderlo, pero tenía que ser honesta y eso ayudaría a demoler la duda que recorría su cabeza: ¿Se estaba aprovechando de ella?

Duncan la escuchó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-De acuerdo amor. Respeto tu decisión.- Respondió tomando una alita entre sus manos.

-¿No estás molesto?-

-No. Todo lo contrario. Se necesita mucho para ser honesto Luna y si es así como te sientes yo no tengo porque enojarme. Anda come una.-

Luna tomó una de las alitas y la mordisqueó. El picante era bastante bueno, el ardor en sus labios pronto pasó a su lengua, estaban lo suficientemente deliciosas para bajar el sabor amargo de sus propias palabras.

El platón de alitas se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeño, Duncan comentaba historias de su banda y ciertas fans que los persiguieron por un estacionamiento durante una hora y Luna respondía con anécdotas de su familia como aquella donde todos ellos participaron en una feria.

-¡Doctor D. no esperaba encontrarte aquí!- dijo una voz detrás de Duncan.

Un sujeto bajito con una camisa hawaiana azul, pantaloncillos cortos color caqui y zapatos deportivos palmeó la espalda del chico.

-¡Avery…! No… no esperaba verte-

-Supongo que el mundo es un pañuelo, pero es una suerte que lo haya hecho. ¿Tienes a mi banda lista?-

-Estoy con alguien importante y bueno, no es mi hora de hacer negocios, ya sabes…-

-D. voy a tomar eso como un no. Considera nuestro acuerdo como terminado y tus privilegios negados. –

-¡¿Oye amigo cuál es el problema?!- gritó Luna con la boca llena de salsa.

-Uno que no debe preocuparte. Lamento el arruinarte la cita.- Respondió el hombre bajito saliendo del establecimiento.

-¿Quién era ese tipo Duncan?-

-Se llama Avery. El dueño de un club nocturno llamado _Hexagon._ Necesitaba una banda pero las que yo contrato todas están ocupadas.-

-¿A qué se refería con eso de privilegios?-

Duncan dio un largo suspiro.

-El club es muy exclusivo. Muchos de sus clientes son estirados de mucha pasta, pero, también van patrocinadores de varias disciplinas en Royal Woods, música entre ellos.-

Duncan mordía el hueso de una alita con menos ánimos que antes.

-Mis privilegios eran el poder entrar a ese club y conocerlos pero ya no será posible.-

Luna miró el platón y después a Duncan quien ya no mordía el hueso.

-Yo puedo tocar.-

El chico la miró serio y después bufó una risa apagada.

-Es un club nocturno Luna, la entrada a menores está prohibida.-

-¡Puedo conseguirme algo para ayudarte, por favor solo déjame intentarlo!-

-Quiere una banda registrada, no una solista.-

-¡Regístrame a mí, a ti y a alguien más como Silver Stars! Dices que conoces a varios músicos ¿Cierto?-

-¿Qué hay de Chunk y Tabby?-

Luna pensó un momento.

-Será una pequeña mentira blanca. Como pago por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros te dejaré registrar y usar nuestro nombre… solo no se lo digas a Chunk y Tabby, será nuestro secreto.-

-Es demasiado Luna Loud… no puedo…-

Duncan miró a los ojos a la chica y esbozo una sonrisa pequeña al ver que ella parecía no querer aceptar un no por respuesta.

-Muy bien y será la última vez que me entrometa. Se supone que esto sería una cena y no una discusión de negocios.-

-¡No lo son D. solo es una forma de agradecerte!-

Luna tomó otra alita y comenzó a devorarla mientras pensaba en un plan para que todo lo que había planteado funcionase. Era una buena oportunidad de conocer mejor al chico y además ella podría ayudarlo. Duncan por su parte miraba detenidamente a Luna mientras su pequeña sonrisa iba creciendo.


	14. ¡Ayuda!

Capítulo 14: ¡Ayuda!

Los señores Loud salieron esa noche en dirección a sus clases de baile. Esta noche tocaba el turno a foxtrot y para estar segura de no tener de nuevo un accidente, la señora Loud había traído consigo un botiquín de primeros auxilios y un par de toallas.

Luna miró desde el pórtico a Vanzilla partir y espero unos minutos hasta perderlo de vista.

-¡Chicos quiero convocar a una reunión de hermanos urgente!- gritó llamando la atención de sus hermanas y su hermano quien se encontraban viendo _Vampiros de la melancolía._

-Necesito la ayuda de todos ustedes. Es algo grande.-

-¿Tiene que ver con el chico nuevo Luna?- preguntó Lori cruzando los brazos.

-Si, debo ayudarlo a tocar en un lugar llamado _Hexagon_ -

Los hermanos se miraron entre sí confundidos, solo Leni y Lori se veían sorprendidas.

-¡No puedes ir, eres menor de edad!- Se apresuró a responder Leni sacudiendo un poco a Luna de los hombros.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme porqué Luna no puede ir?- preguntó Lincoln.

- _Hexagon_ es un club nocturno muy exclusivo Lincoln. La entrada a menores literalmente esta prohibida por que sirven alcohol.-

-¿Y como es que tu lo sabes?- preguntó el Loud menor a su hermana mayor.

-Bueno yo… Whitney yo y Bobby… digamos que tratamos de… colarnos, pero no pudimos pasar… ¡Pero ese no es el punto!-

-¡Es por eso que necesito de su ayuda y de Lisa!- respondió Luna.

-Especifícame por favor hermana mayor ¿Cómo es que yo intervengo en esta situación?-

Luna tomo un respiro. Sabía bien que estaba a punto de soltar una posible bomba así que midió sus palabras de la forma más sutil que pudo y siendo completamente honesta.

-Necesito que fabriques un permiso de conducir falso para mí.- dijo la joven mientras le entregaba a su hermana menor el permiso de conducir que había sacado del bolso de su madre una hora antes.

-¡Jadeo!-

-¡¿Un qué?!-

-¿Sabes? Es más fácil quitarle la cartera a papá.-

-¡Esto no es un chiste!-

-Ciertamente, la construcción de una identificación con la cantidad de parámetros similares a esta muestra será sumamente simple, pero éticamente incorrecto.-

-¡Luna eso literalmente es ilegal!-

-¡Sin mencionar que es contra la ley!-

-¿Po-po?-

Las hermanas de Luna y su hermano menor lanzaron esas y más frases como un tornado de opiniones que iban desde "¿Qué sería lo peor que podría pasar?" hasta "castigados por más de un mes" sin olvidarse de "Encerrada en la correccional de menores".

-¡Chicos escúchenme!- grito la joven deteniendo a sus hermanas y hermano.

-Necesito ayuda. Lori, tu dijiste que debía conocerlo mejor y esto puede ayudarme ¿No es cierto?-

Diez ojos se clavaron en Lori. Su lógica con respecto al tema parecía que había resultado en algo más serio de lo que pensaba y sin embargo no podía retractarse.

-¡No me refería a eso Luna¡ ¡¿Apenas lo conoces y ahora iras sola con él a un club nocturno y una identificación falsa?!-

-¡Quiero ayudarlo Lori y los necesito chicos. Necesito que ustedes me ayuden!-

El rostro de Luna estaba enrojecido y sus puños cerrados. La hermana mayor podía ver la determinación en la mirada de su hermana menor y una chispa que podría hacer estallar todo de una forma desagradable. Tenía que escoger bien sus palabras sin desatar la ira de su hermana menor.

-No puedo apoyar lo que haces Luna Loud. Pero se que de todas formas intentarás hacerlo te ayudemos o no y es preferible saber que somos nosotros quienes estarán contigo detrás de todo esto.-

Lori tomó por los hombros a su hermana menor.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- dijo después de un largo suspiro.

El plan sería una variante del concierto del chiquero: Esta vez todos los Loud montarían guardia hasta las tres de la mañana del sábado en parejas, comenzando por Lisa y Lily y terminando con Lori y Leni, siendo estas últimas las que permanecerían despiertas hasta que Luna volviese.

Para que no hubiese sospechas, Lincoln y Lucy trabajarían en una Luna señuelo fabricada con ropa sucia y una peluca. Las demás ayudarían en forma de distracción, mientras que Lori y Leni enviarían mensajes cada media hora para saber de Luna.

-Literalmente llamaremos a la policía si no respondes a uno de los mensajes.-

-¡Gracias chicos, les prometo que estaré bien!-

Luna les sonrió a sus hermanas y hermano. De su bolsillo extrajo su celular para darle a Duncan la buena nueva más antes de mirar su nombre en la lista de contactos, su dedo se detuvo en Chunk; tenía que resolverlo antes. Salió al patio trasero y presionó el botón de llamada al celular de su baterista; entre el marcado y la respuesta Luna sintió una eternidad que para los demás apenas fueron unos segundos.

-¿Hola Chunk? Soy yo…-

-Lo se Luna. Apareces en mi lista de contactos como Luna L.-

-Yo, bueno… quiero disculparme. Es decir, he actuado como tonta y solo quiero hacer las paces contigo y con Tabby.-

-¿Tu novio Duncan te hizo disculparte?-

Luna sintió su piel erizarse y tomo un poco de aire para responder.

-No. El… hablé con él. No se meterá más con nosotros.-

-¿No más tocadas sin avisarnos?-

-No más. El se ofreció a… invitarnos al Rockapalooza en California… pero no tomaré la decisión sola.-

-¿Quieres decir que no aceptaste?-

-Si la banda no esta de acuerdo. No aceptaré. –

-¿Aunque sea una oportunidad única?-

-El rock se trata de divertirse. Y sin mi banda no es divertido.-

-¿Entonces el señor D. ya no va a molestarnos?-

-No Chunk. El, me gusta, pero no por eso dejaré que haga su voluntad con la banda. Ustedes son parte mi vida y el…bueno aún no hay nada decidido.-

-De acuerdo amor, pero sería mejor hablar de esto los tres juntos. ¿El sábado estaría bien?-

-¡Claro que sí hermano, avísale a Tabby!- respondió Luna antes de despedirse y colgar.

El secreto de la tocada del día anterior se lo guardaría. Chunk seguramente se molestaría y comenzaría el pleito nuevamente. Esta oportunidad permitiría dejar a los dos quedar completamente a mano y, de cierta forma, le permitiría a Luna ayudar a quién le había mostrado su apoyo desde el inicio.


	15. La vida es una sinfonía agridulce

Capítulo final: La vida es una sinfonía agridulce.

El parque Ketcham daba la bienvenida a los residentes de los suburbios de Royal Woods con sus faroles iluminando la penumbra de blanco. Una tímida silueta se encontraba sentada en una de las muchas bancas del lugar, su única compañía era un estuche de guitarra.

Venía de negro casi por completo. Sus botas y sus pantalones de mezclilla entallados en las caderas, una blusa púrpura que dejaba al descubierto su estómago y una chaqueta que bien podría haber pertenecido a una de sus hermanas menores. Sus labios pintados combinaban con la blusa y con la sombra de sus ojos, el rímel daba la impresión de una madurez considerable.

Despacio una camioneta plateada se detuvo; muy diferente a Vanzilla, esta parecía mucho más moderna.

-¡Luna, amor estas… hermosa esta noche!- dijo el copiloto del automóvil.

-Gracias- respondió la joven sonriendo.

La puerta trasera de la camioneta se abrió. Revelando asientos de cuero negros y un estuche para guitarra color azul.

-Sube.- dijo el conductor.

Un chico de piel cobriza con una barba de candado y muy delgado, vestía de playera blanca con un pantalón de mezclilla azul celeste y contrastaba con Duncan, quien llevaba un atuendo completamente negro y una chaqueta de cuero.

Luna subió al auto acomodando a su guitarra junto al estuche azul y pronto la camioneta avanzó en silencio.

-Este es Sidney. Nuestro baterista de esta noche.-

-¡Hola Sidney, hermano!-

-Hola.-

Luna inspeccionaba la camioneta. Ni una pizca de polvo ni de trozos de instrumentos o grasa de hamburguesa y sobre todo, las paredes y el toldo estaban impecables. La chica pasó el dedo sintiendo la textura sin calcomanías.

-¡Oye, sin ensuciar!- bufó Sidney.

-Lo siento.-

Luna se abrazó a sus rodillas aprovechando para mirar el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad. Poco tiempo pasó hasta llegar al centro de Royal Woods.

Había una enorme cantidad de gente que se formaba cerca de un edificio que parecía estar formado por dos cubos de donde salían varias luces de colores y las letras " _Hexagon_ " se iluminaban en colores de neón.

La camioneta se acercó al estacionamiento donde una chica de traje smoking negro y con cara de pocos amigos se les acercó.

-¿Nombres?-

-¡Silver Stars, el entretenimiento para esta noche!-

-Identificaciones oficiales por favor.-

Luna buscó en su bolsillo su identificación falsa y se la pasó a Duncan. La revisión de las identificaciones le pareció eterna y comenzaba a sudar copiosamente.

Después de unos segundos de espera, la chica volteó de nuevo al automóvil entregando las identificaciones.

-Silver stars, confirmo que llegaron.-

-Su lugar de estacionamiento está al frente, letra A número 2, el acceso está del lado izquierdo, su catering está en el camerino la primera puerta a la izquierda. Pueden hacer uso de las instalaciones durante sus descansos.-

La chica dio un paso atrás y la camioneta avanzó al lugar seleccionado.

Luna se bajó cargando los dos estuches. Sidney abrió el compartimiento de atrás revelando algunas cajas pequeñas que contenían su batería.

-¡Vamos amor!- dijo Duncan tomando del brazo a Luna.

-¿Pero que hay de…?-

-Estará bien.-

Juntos entraron, la música se hacía más fuerte a cada paso. Duncan abrió la puerta y Luna quedó boquiabierta.

Había un tocador, justo como en la preparatoria de Luna, pero esté era mucho más grande y el espejo también, del lado izquierdo se encontraba un pequeño clóset con ganchos y a la derecha una mesita que sostenía bolsas de papas fritas, rebanadas de pizza, latas de cerveza, sodas y una cubeta con hielos así como vasos. Pegados a la pared contraria al tocador, había algunas sillas apiladas y un enorme sofá.

-¡Lo había visto por televisión, pero nunca había estado en un lugar así!-

-¡Y espera a que veas el lugar, ven!-

Duncan y Luna dejaron el camerino y se dirigieron hacia el escenario.

Era mucho más pequeño que el chiquero o el garaje, pero estaba más limpio y había algunos técnicos con audífonos en la cabeza verificando volumen y corriente, así como Sidney quien armaba su batería.

Varias personas conversaban entre ellas, sentados en sillas hexagonales sobre un piso también adornado con hexágonos, todo rematado en colores amarillos y negros. Una colmena para personas.

-Bueno Doctor me alegra que vinieses. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-

Avery se había acercado a la pareja, esta vez tenía una camisa hawaiana amarilla pero sus pantalones caqui eran los mismos.

-¡Regresa al camerino amor, estaré contigo pronto!-

Luna asintió y camino lento de regreso, admirando todo lo que había a su alrededor.

-Ni de chiste tiene veintiuno D.-

-Es una personita especial, tiene talento.-

-Eso no quita el hecho de que me mentiste. Te ayudé por el favor, pero _Muscle Fish_ y ella no valen el riesgo en el que pusiste a mi negocio.-

-Solo dale la oportunidad además…-

-Sin rodeos Duncan. No manejo una guardería. Si me haces quedar mal o le pasa algo a esa niña en mi establecimiento y me hunde… yo te hundiré a ti. –

-De acuerdo hermano-

-Tienen diez minutos para alistarse.-

Duncan miro de soslayo al pequeño dueño, podía haber hecho una escena, pero la seguridad del lugar acabaría con él y muy rápido. Además, tenía que ser paciente, así que sin más por hacer le avisó a Sidney y a Luna que pronto sería su turno.

Las luces se enfocaron en el escenario.

-Esta noche. _Hexagon_ presenta con gusto a todos ustedes… ¡Silver Stars!-

La luz brilló sobre Luna y la banda. La chica tomó el micrófono en sus manos.

-¡Bue…!- sin embargo, ates de continuar, soltó el micrófono el cuál cayó y provocó algunas risas del público.

Luna miró a Duncan quien le sonreía y le hacía señas para que continuase. La chica levantó el micrófono de nuevo y dio un largo respiro

-¡Hablando de dejar caer el micrófono, me adelanté!-

El público rio de nuevo.

-¡Buenas noches _Hexagon_ , somos Silver Stars y hemos venido a estremecer su mundo!-

Luna comenzó con algunos acordes de guitarra que poco a poco fueron seguidos por Duncan y Sidney para comenzar el show con _Panamá._

El público miraba atentamente a la banda. Cada nota de cada canción comenzaba sin darles mucho interés, pero ver a la guitarrista y cantante moverse de un lado al otro del escenario les hacía mirar detenidamente.

Sin darse cuenta los minutos de cada canción comenzaron a transformarse en horas. Al principio Luna revisaba periódicamente su teléfono celular pero poco a poco comenzó a olvidarse ya que las ovaciones del público le emocionaban y deseaba hacerlos sentir con pasión esa sensación que ella sentía al tocar rock.

Llegó así al una de la mañana. Luna, Duncan y Sindey regresaron al camerino después de un rato, empapados en sudor y cansados, dejando tras de ellos un público que gritaba el nombre Silver Stars.

-¡Somos lo máximo!- gritó la joven Loud dejándose caer en el sofá.

-¡Toda una sensación amigos!-

-Iré por un trago más fuerte.- terminó Sidney saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Cuál es su problema D?-

-Solo le importa el dinero amor. Ganará un buen dinero hoy y se esfumará. No le prestes atención. ¿Qué has pensado del viaje a California?-

-Solo si la banda está de acuerdo. ¿Te molesta?-

-¡Para nada, es más debemos celebrarlo, ven conmigo!-

Duncan tomó a Luna de la mano y algunas sodas y cerveza para él y se dirigieron al estacionamiento a la camioneta de Sidney.

De su bolsillo, el chico sacó una llave y procedió a abrir la parte de atrás y se subió invitando a Luna a seguirle.

-¿No se enojará?-

-Como te dije, le importa solo el dinero. Si le pago para que lo lleve a lavar no le molestará.-

-¿Así es la vida de una estrella de rock?-

-No Luna, esto solo es un poco. Hay más.-

Duncan destapó una Lata de cerveza y se la llevó a los labios.

-Tu podrás verla y vivirla señorita Loud yo solo puedo conformarme con un trozo de algo que no pudo ser.-

-¡Aún no es tarde, puedes hacer tu propia banda de nuevo y llegar a las grandes ligas!-

-Bueno, supongo que puedo intentarlo amor. Tu tienes una actitud peculiar para inspirar.-

Lentamente Duncan destapó otra lata de cerveza y de su manga dejo caer en el interior una minúscula píldora sin que Luna se diese cuenta.

-¿Quieres probar?-

-No. No puedo aún, ya de por si estoy nerviosa de que descubran que no soy mayor.-

-Solo un sorbo. Además no se puede brindar con soda.-

-¡De acuerdo!-

-¡Por Silver Stars y el futuro que le espera!-

Luna bebió un poco de la lata. Su primera reacción fue de asco debido al amargo del trago a lo cuál Duncan rio.

-Siempre es así la primera vez para todos, anda dale otro sorbo.-

Luna bebió otro trago más la reacción no fue diferente de la primera.

-¡Es asqueroso, como la cacerola de vegetales con mayonesa de papá!-

-Ya le encontrarás el gusto.- dijo Duncan recostándose en el asiento de la camioneta.

Luna se recostó despacio mirándolo. Lentamente acarició su rostro y poco a poco cerró los ojos para besarlo una vez más. El respondió acariciando su cabeza y su cintura descubierta, rozando su ombligo y la comisura que separaba a su blusa del pecho. Poco a poco Luna fue soltándole.

-Me gustas D. pero… no estoy lista… no de esta manera.-

-¿De que manera entonces?-

El chico comenzó a subir una mano por el muslo de Luna y la incorporó sobre su regazo.

-¿Así te gusta?- dijo acariciando su pecho.

-Creo que así le gusta más.- Respondió una voz tomando a Duncan del cuello de la chaqueta y arrojándolo lejos de Luna.

-¿Qué pasa amigo? ¿No vas a hablarme bonito también?- dijo Chunk haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

-Estamos en un sitio exclusivo Chunk. Si grito, seguridad vendrá a darte una golpiza y estoy muy tentado a hacerlo.-

Chunk rápidamente se abalanzó sobre el chico y le logró conectar dos ganchos al estómago.

-Chunk… no peleen- dijo Luna mientras trataba de bajarse de la camioneta.

Su cuerpo se sentía muy ligero y su cabeza muy pesada. Cada paso que daba la hacía perder la visión, quizás estaba cansada… quería dormir. Dormir le pareció una buena idea al tropezar y caer.

-¡Luna!-

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!-

-¡N… nada ella seguramente no comió o tiene anemia!-

Chunk golpeó a Duncan en la mandíbula haciendo volar uno de sus dientes para después cargar a Luna en su espalda y salir corriendo del estacionamiento.

El joven representante se levantó y corrió hacia uno de los guardias de seguridad, más antes de llegar con él, se topó con Avery.

-¿Dónde esta mi espectáculo D.?-

-Yo… yo, ¡Un tipo grande y gordo se la llevó, revisa tu video de seguridad! –

-Más bien parece que te quisiste pasar de listo con ella y se fue. Me hiciste quedar mal D. Señores, saquen a este individuo de las premisas de mi establecimiento y sean discretos.-

Los guardias se acercaron a Duncan de un brazo y lo escoltaron a las afueras del _Hexagon_ , donde procedieron a arrojarlo a un lado de la acera junto a una chica rubia.

Mientras tanto, Chunk manejaba a toda velocidad, hasta llegar a un hospital cercano con Luna entreabriendo los ojos y sintiéndose perdida.

Luna palidecía y sus ojos solo se entreabrían mirando entre imágenes borrosas a hombres de blanco, a Chunk y después todo se oscureció.

Luna despertó poco a poco mirando diez sonrisas que la abrazaban y la llenaban de besos así como Chunk y Tabby.

-Suspiro. Me alegra que estés bien, no quiero planear el funeral de nadie de esta familia... al menos no por ahora.-

-¡¿No hagas más bromas como esa esta bien?!-

-¡Literalmente no habrá próxima vez Luna Loud!-

-¡Gracias a tu maravillosa idea nos castigaron un mes! ¡Me perderé el concurso pequeña señorita bajo la lluvia!-

-¿Chicos, como… dónde… que pasó?-

Leni se acercó a su hermana menor.

-No respondiste los mensajes de tu celular, Lori entró en pánico y estuvo a punto de llamar al 911, pero yo me arriesgue a sugerir que hablara con Chunk.-

-Me tomó un rato entrar amor. Tu hermana menor me ayudó.-

Lisa caminó despacio.

-A pesar de estar bien vigilado, hay puntos ciegos en el lugar, solo había que calcular cuál sería el más efectivo para entrar.-

-¿Qué me pasó?-

-Los doctores dijeron que había algo en tu bebida. Por suerte ingeriste poco y vas a recuperarte.- respondió Tabby.

Luna sonrió, más sentía un vacío en su pecho. A pesar de que su hermano y sus hermanas junto con Chunk y Tabby, se sentía decepcionada.

El día dio paso a la tarde quedando solos los tres integrantes de Silver Stars.

-Lo siento chicos. Perdí todo.-

-¿De qué hablas Luna?- preguntó Tabby.

-¡Perdí nuestro nombre, mi guitarra… el trabajo de la banda!-

Chunk dejó esbozar una enorme sonrisa.

-Luna, el nombre de nuestra banda lo pensó Tabby un día que comía goma de mascar marca Stars-

-¡El papel de la envoltura era plateado!-

-Además, la banda somos nosotros tres y respecto a tu guitarra, creo que podremos ayudarte a comprar una con las ganancias.-

-¡Y nosotros tenemos Royal Woods para seguir tocando y también Hazeltucky, Ohio y también Indiana!- gritó Tabby tocando una guitarra de aire.

Luna lanzo un enorme suspiro sintiendo un peso de encima levantarse de sus hombros.

-¿Estas triste por lo que resulto ser?- dijo Tabby acomodándose junto a su amiga.

-No. Me da tristeza saber que en algún punto de su vida, la música dejó de ser su pasión. No le guardo rencor solo deseo que algún día recupere esa pasión…- Luna se incorporó un poco.

-Sin embargo ¡A nosotros nos sobra pasión por el Rock!- dijo la joven Loud agitando la cabeza y levantando su brazo haciendo el signo de los cuernos hacia el cielo.

FIN.


End file.
